Harry Potter the Youngest Prodigy
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: We all aware that there many fictions book about Harry, such as when he fight Dragons while still child, beating troll and other else. And we all knew all of them fraud. But what if, some of it actually true? AU Universe! A little crossover. PowerfulGeniusHarry! OlderHarry! WARN: BAD GRAMMAR! Rating M for the future!
1. Prologue

**This Chapter has been beta edited! All credits for better words and grammar went to AbaddontheDevourer!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Unexpecte** **d** **Profe** **ss** **or**

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Grand Sorcerer was currently in distress.

One would wonder what would put a man of his caliber I distress. Surely the man who had been feared by the Dark Lord himself could handle anything right?

Well, that would have been true if he were facing someone in a duel, but right now he was not dealing with a dime a dozen Dark Lords but something even harder. It was the bane that all Headmasters have to face, finding a good teacher.

Normally it wouldn't be a problem, as Hogwarts was not only famous in Europe but around the world. Many teachers would be honored to be offered a position in the prestigious school, however there was one teaching position that was an endless headache.

Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The position unfortunately was cursed, and he seriously meant it. There previous Dark Lord in petty revenge had jinxed the position when he had been rejected. As it was no professor who had taught DADA lasted more than a year, somehow finding themselves in accidents, humiliated, or even dying.

Oh, how much of a headache that had caused. When he had first found out about the curse he had done his best to remove it, but upon further examination realized how powerful and very dark the curse actually was. It wasn't anything he had ever seen or read about before making him think that it had taken years for Voldemort to design it, and forcing him to rest after it was cast.

Sadly no matter what he did the curse still remained, albeit diminished so it wasn't fatal anymore. Now it just caused bad luck on the Professor who taught the course.

Poor Quirrell. The man had been a wonderful Muggle Studies Professor before, but after his brief trip to Albania he ended up being possessed by Voldemort of all people.

Now, it wasn't like he didn't want to remove the curse, but it was the fact that he lacked the resources to do it. Even if the government refused to acknowledge it, they were still in a time of War and to remove it would severely deplete his power and leave him vulnerable, something that couldn't happen. He was the only one that could match Voldemort if something were to happen.

For 10 years the magical world had been relatively peaceful, and he had used that time as best he could. Just recently he had managed to weaken the fatal effects of the curse further, though it had the side effect of making the misfortune aspect more potent. He had really underestimated the Dark Lord's ingenuity in designing it, but when Voldemort was well and truly dead removing it would be his first priority.

Those damned Horcrux of his were the problem, and no matter what he did he couldn't seem to find them. So long as they remained so did Voldemort.

The incident last year made him worry that the Dark Lord was regaining strength. Possessing Quirrell, and entering Hogwarts without triggering any of the wards, meant that Voldemort's wraith was evolving to something else. He had very little information to go on about Horcrux as no sane person would consider making one, and those who did would not share the information with anyone for obvious reasons. All he knew was that Tom had not been detected until it was almost too late for him to stop.

That's why, right now he need proper DADA teacher. He briefly considering to call Moody but was afraid the man would scare students rather teaching them.

There was Snape, but he was "teaching" the Potion Arts, and he was quite good despite his hostility to the other Houses. Not to mention that Master Potioneers were almost as rare as competent Defense Professors.

His eyes glanced at Gilderoy Lockhart's resume as well as the notes that he got from Minerva who interviewed him. According to her the man was decent at least and quite well known. Not to the level of the legends, like the Boy-Who-Live or himself but at least he can be counted as... what was the muggle saying again?

Celebrity! Yes that's it.

He knew there something amiss with the man, but he knew it wouldn't endanger everyone. He have his suspicion about the man real identity as well

However, he couldn't let his guard down. Last year Quirell has been possessed by Voldemort and who know what Lockhart true nature was, and he didn't want to use a Legilimency probe.

He couldn't afford to take a risk. Not when it comes to the safety of his students, especially not after last year when Hermione Granger had almost been hammered into pulp by a troll! He had just made it in time to stun and bind the beast thanks to portrait who warning him about a student that did not attend the feast.

"I need someone who I can trust...There are many of course but they're all mostly busy with their Auror jobs or their own things...And just because they're good at fighting doesn't mean they can teach..." He muttered

It was then he remember someoned, one of his former students! The lad right now was somewhere in France, studying the Veela culture and checking in with the Vampires to make sure there was no tension between them following the signing of the Peace Treaty.

Remembering him Albus felt a profound sadness. The lad was remarkably bright, and Albus would never forgive himself for what he did to him. Even in his next great adventure he still wouldn't. What he did to him was one of the biggest shames of his life.

He could call him. Yes! A little alteration in the rules and it would be fine, he could also use this as test for the curse. This could work, add in the fact that this would be an opportunity for the boy to socialize with people his own age, even if only for a bit. The boy certainly needed it.

Albus smiled a bit before stand up from his desk, he had someone to call and judging by the time, he was probably not busy. Truthfully, he was now looking forward to September 1st, with him being one of the professors in Hogwarts. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he imaged what Minerva and the other staff's reactions would be.

* * *

September 1, 1992

Hermione Granger held back a sigh as she sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts for welcoming feast. Truthfully she didn't know whether or not she should be happy to be back at Hogwarts.

The reason why? Bullying. From the first moment she entered Hogwarts, she has been bullied. She didn't know what she did wrong, but for some reason she had no friends. Acquaintances? Yes. Friend? No.

Okay, she secretly would admit that she knew why why, she was quite smart and always answering most of the question that teacher give. Add in the fact she was quite strict in following the rules she had alienated herself from her peers. But surely people understood why she was like that right? It wasn't like she was really crazy about the rules, she just felt comfortable with it, when people live under the law it means everyone is seen as equal.

And about the answering question, she loved books, really really loved them. She knew the answer, so why not volunteer? Her answers gave them bonus points to their House!

Well, apparently people think otherwise, and because of her actions, she was known as know-it-all and a bookworm.

Her status as Muggleborn did not help, as people like Draco Malfoy and most Slytherins were always rude to her. Then there was that prat, Ronald Weasley. To be honest he was just a light version of Draco Malfoy. She always said that Weasley was the Gryffindor version of Malfoy.

Okay, maybe Ron not that bad, but he was still pretty bad. He was a prat, always making comments to her, expecting her to do his homework, she wondered how he even past first year. Oh yeah, she helped him. If she knew it would be like this, she wouldn't have wasted her time, and while Ron wasn't that bad, at times he could be even worse than Malfoy.

The girls around her age, rather than talking about their studies were all more concerned with boys and the latest fashion. Seriously, what was so interesting about them? They were still twelve for God sake!

There was also the matter of four trolls somehow entering the school! And she with one in the bathroom!

God, she had been lucky Headmaster Dumbledore arrived just in time to handle the troll. Had he come a few seconds later, she would be nothing more than a stain on the wall due to being smashed by the troll.

Remembering that she still shuddered.

On one hand, she loved Hogwarts. She loved Magical World. The things that she saw and knew existed were simply irresistible! There were so many things, so much knowledge hidden away, and all of it more interesting than Mundane World.

The Magical World may have been more… backward… in technological aspects, but they made up for it with other things. After all you only meet other humans in the Mundane World but, in the Magical one fairy tales came to life. Goblin, Half-Giants, and ghosts were common sights, here, and she loved reading history. Not only history she also delved into spell books as she tried to master every new spell she came across.

She had just spent a year in the Magical World and there still so many things she wished to see. If she left, according to law she would have her wand snapped and her magic sealed, before finally having her memories erased.

To forget such a wonderful World, what kind of idiot wish for that?

No... She only been in here for year, and she was not going to leave, she won't give up that fast. This year would be different. There would be something she saw that would change her mind, something that would reinforce her desire to stay. She would find it and grasp hold of it with all her might.

Though, judging by how she was sitting alone once more at the corner of the table, it would probably be the same, with the same bullying and discrimination she faced previously. She just hoped and prayed it wouldn't happen,

Her eyes briefly darted around, glancing at her housemates. She noticed everyone not paying attention to her since they were all chatting and talking to each other about their summer vacation, she smiled bitterly at this. Jealous at them having friends, despite her being surrounded by many people she couldn't help but feel she was alone at this table.

It was then she noticed it, in a corner of the wall above, a single raven rested there. The raven size's was uncommon, it was quite big for a normal one. Adult raven were commonly between 54 to 63 centimeters, this one was probably 70 to 80 centimeters, and it looked more like an eagle rather than a raven. The bird leered down at the hall, its head slowly swiveling like a machine glaring at each table.

Hermione wondered what that bird was doing here and why no one noticed it until now. She then briefly glanced at the Professors table and saw Gilderoy Lockhart, who according to Daily Prophet would be teaching Defense against the Dark Art this year.

Last year there were rumors that Professor Quirell had been possessed by a spirit or something. The man had left before the First Year finished so the Headmaster himself taught them for the remainder of the year. Hermione herself did not care though, the man had been awful at teaching, though she felt sorry if something did happen to him.

Truthfully Hermione found Lockhart's book quite amusing, the story about him facing a Banshee was one of her favorites. Not only was the man good looking, but he also seemed to be proficient in Defense, she had a feeling that this one would be good at doing his job. He would probably be better than Quirrell at least!

She shook her head dispelling her fantasy, as she began to wonder about the raven. She was probably the only one who noticed it, being that was not chatting with anyone but what about the professors?

As if sensing her gaze, the raven turned to her, and for moment she swore the raven was looking at her directly rather than her table. It cocked its head slightly to one side in confusion, and Hermione realized that the bird _really_ was staring at her. It dark night eyes peering down at her. She stared into the abyss and the abyss stared back at her.

Tearing herself away from the bird, she shuddered, that was not normal animal behavior. Ravens symbolized sadness, loss and even death in some occasions. Those weren't good things, and after entering Magical World she knew that such symbols often had a power if and of themselves. She didn't have any intention of finding out the truth of such matters, especially when they were related to her.

She was about to talk to someone near her, a distraction from the deathly bird. Close or not be damned she needed to get her mind off the raven, though her paranoia was well founded after almost being smashed into a paste by a troll and the bullying.

"Good evening." Albus Dumbledore jovial voice echoed throughout the hall making Hermione blink.

The bushy haired girl glanced at her surroundings and finally noticed the food already being served. She was surprised, had she been too focused observing the raven to not notice the food being summoned?

Albus smiled as the children of Hogwarts paid attention to him, his eyes twinkling as he stared back at them. "I would first like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts!" The aging wizards voice boomed across the hall. "And I would like to welcome those who are just starting their first year here! I hope that all of you will come to enjoy the wonders and mysteries this school has to offer, and to those who are coming back, I hope that the summer has emptied your head's properly so that it may be filled with more knowledge!"

A small chorus of groans erupted from a few people at the mention of learning more. In particular, the Weasley twins. They were being far more vocal in their displeasure about gaining knowledge than anyone else.

Hermione only shook her head in minor bemusement. Why some people wouldn't want to learn magic was beyond her, don't they know how exciting Magic is?

"Before we begin the start-of-term feast, I would like to introduce Gilderoy Lockhart who has kindly agreed to take up the position of Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

At his words, Lockhart stood up and gave everyone a gentle wave, a grin, and a wink. A good number of people clapped, mostly muggleborns and female's, Hermione was also one one of them, though she did it slowly, her eyes briefly wandering to corner and...

The raven still staring at her!

 _Now she_ _was_ _really, really scared_

"However-" Albus' voice cut the cheers, silencing them once again. "Due to some circumstance, Professor Lockhart will only teach the Fourth year students and above." He paused, letting it sink in and watching the students reaction. Most of the female students let out a moan of disappointment. "Make no mistake though, the one who will be teaching First to Third year is someone who is undoubtedly competent." He then turned to the corner, eyes focusing on the dark bird for moment before he nodded "Currently he is quite late since he is traveling around the school, however he will arrive." His eyes twinkling and focused to the Great Hall door "Now."

As if being called, the Great Hall's massive doors opened, every students turned to the door's direction, wishing to see their new teacher appearance.

They couldn't see much though.

The figure was clad in a black hooded cloak that was baggy enough to hide just about any distinguishing feature, not even the gender of the person was recognizable. The cloak had a certain elegance to it, and there was a mixture of gold that wrapped around a few of it parts, around the wrist, ankle and lower part. The figure wasn't tall, only around 5'3", enough to categorize it as short for someone called Professor. Wrapped behind him, was something long, its length about 6'2", whatever it was it was covered by bandage from top to bottom.

The figure walked into the Hall, his gait smooth and silent like a predator. His breathing silent and calm, and everyone noted his light, almost indistinguishable presence, it was like a ghost.

A loud caw echoed throughout the Hall, gaining everyone's attention as they briefly turned their gaze to the dark bird who flapped its wings, making it look larger before it dove down. Everyone's eyes followed it as it pulled up and lightly landed on the new professor's shoulder.

Albus eyes twinkled further, a kind smile adorning his face "You're quite late."

The figure smiled a bit under it's hood, something only seen by the other professors. "I'm sorry..." It voice held masculine, yet at same time quite high pitched tone, almost like the voice of a child "But I got lost on the way back when I finished visiting Hagrid, thankfully Morrigan here."

He extend one hand and the raven slowly walk on it, the bird let out small caw as if saying 'You bet I did!'.

"Allowed me to know the direction to go by sensing her." He said, voice containing mirth at his raven response

"Ah, yes, I understand, Hagrid has wonderful tea and can be pleasant company but he lives quite far from here." Albus nodded in understanding before he stared at the raven. "Morrigan, how is it? Do you enjoy Hogwarts so far?" He asked.

The raven titled her head, then she let out a small caw as if agreeing with the headmaster who smiled at the positive response.

"I'm glad you said so, Fawkes will be happy to see fellow bird in here." He stated, his blue eyes twinkling as if he understand what the raven said.

The raven paused to give Albus a look before she shrugged and let out small caw.

Albus chuckled and turned his eyes back to the assembled students who were whispering to each other. "Everyone. I would like to introduce you to your new Professor in Defense Against the Dark Art."

The figure raised his hand and gripping the hood pulled it down, letting people see his appearance. They all gasped. The professor, was young, not even a teenager in fact. Wild black hair like the crow on his left hand, killing curse green eyes under fashionable black glasses. He gave everyone a gentlemanly smile. If Lockhart's smile was charming, his smile resembled a child, an innocent smile.

"Professor Harry Potter." Albus finished, all the while smiling widely.

"Good evening everyone." Harry greeted warmly. "My name is Harry Potter, and this lovely bird is Morrigan my familiar." He gestured to the raven before bowing his head slightly. "Please take care of us, and I really look forward to teaching you."

The silent suddenly roared as people began shouting.

* * *

 **Hello all of you, fans of Harry Potter! I, Writer with Bad Grammar or WWBG, welcome you to this story. And before any of you make comment, this story have bad grammar yes. You all should notice it by now, that my pen name too**

 **If any of you willing to become Beta you all welcome to, just PM me, and give me your email. Yes, Email, I don't want to make any contact through fanfiction, I'm not open it often, only when I update the story**

 **This story will be AU, as you can see my knowledge about HPverse is quite lacking, enough to categorize this as CrackFic perhaps. Right now, any fans of Negima surely will recognize this. Yes! This is inspired by Negima! That's why I make Harry into professor, in here he also one year older than his generation, which mean he is thirteen border to fourteen now**

 **Harry will be powerful, but so do everyone, they all have their own upgrade. In Harry Potter we rarely seen one on one battle that capable to destroy large building or village. In this fanfic you will find things like that, Dumbledore can destroy a village without problem if he wish to**

 **Like I said, this will be completely AU and there will be crossover a little as well about Magic from other verse. Character from other films or movie also will make appearance in future**

 **I guess this is enough for the prologue, next will be shown reaction of students and everyone about Harry being professor. And yes! I start from Second Year, you all probably notice it already**

 **And pairing... Nope, never think about it. We will see it in future perhaps, however one thing you must know there won't be Harry pairing with older woman such as Bellatrix or like that. The ages difference too big! At least make it five years! Really *sigh***

 **Anyway, this is it for now, I hope you love this story! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**This Chapter has been beta edited! All credits for better words and grammar went to AbaddontheDevourer!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Boy-Who-Lived**

* * *

 _1970\. A year that would live on in infamy. It was during this year that the Dark Lord Voldemort ,who was believed to be the Heir of Slytherin declared war on Magical Britain._

 _The Dark Wizard as well as his loyal followers which were dubbed 'Death Eaters' apparated into the middle of Diagon Alley and began to kill anyone they could._

 _The token Auror Force stationed in the Alley were unprepared for an attack wer_ _e quickly decimated, as anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards were erected over the area the moment they arrive, it wa_ _s very accurate and well planne_ _d a_ _s_ _sault._

 _Hundreds died in the attack, muggleborns, half-bloods, as well as a few Purebloods, but all of them known as being aligned to the 'Light'._

 _The Diagon Alley Massacre marked the first public appearance of Voldemort as well as the beginning of the first Blood War._

 _The bloodshed escalated from there as Voldemort left the shadows and engaged in open warfare against the Magical Community. Massacre after massacre, Death Eater forces even began to terrorize the Muggle World. The number of casualties began to rival Grindelwald's own reign, and unlike during the previous war they only had a token Auror Force and none of the international support to wage a long drawn out campaign._

 _Worse, the Dark Lord himself proved not only to be more vicious and crueler than his predecessor, but far stronger. His ability to control a person's mind became so infamous, after he had a father choke his own daughter to death while declaring how much he loved her. His ability to turn loved ones against each other caused paranoia to run rampant in the community._

 _As his reign of terror grew, so did his number of supporters. Each of them were anonymous under heavily enchanted robes and masks, and this anonymity gave them power. It was impossible to tell if your neighbor was a Death Eater or not, leading to even more paranoia and the lynching of innocent people._

 _Every day the paper read the same. Deaths. Disappearances. Torture._

 _All the evils and cruelties capable of being imagined by the most depraved mind were unleashed on the populace. Even toned down, some of the description were enough to make reader's vomit in disgust._

 _The Ministry of Magic itself was in disarray as they didn't know how to handle the ongoing war while at the same time keep everything hidden from the Muggle Prime Minister who was demanding answers on why their affairs were spilling into Muggle World._

 _All throughout this there was a sense of hopelessness, as people began to realize that it was futile to resist. Terror reigned, and every time a spell was cast the populace would immediately dive for cover. Others simply accepted their fate and were cut down rather than live in such a hopeless world._

 _As the war progressed Voldemort's power grew stronger and stronger. His army increased as he recruited giants, werewolves, inferi and other dark creatures. There were even rumors that he had tamed a dragon in preparation for a final assault._

 _Just as the Darkness was about to eclipse the light, came Albus Dumbledore. The Defeater of Grindelwald faced the Dark Lord himself during one of the assaults on Hogsmeade Village_

 _Their battle was magnificent; something that people would never forget in their lives and would be written down in the history books. Ancient and powerful magics were unleashed against each other, vying for supremacy._

 _After a long and grueling battle, Albus Dumbledore managed to beat back the Dark Lord Voldemort, forcing him and all his forces to retreat. To the Defeater of Grindelwald it was a tremendous loss as the battle had been too destructive resulting in the village being nothing more than scraps of burning wood. However to the people it was the victory that they needed to rekindle the fires of hope._

 _Two Titans of Magic had clashed. Dark and Light. And in the final result the Light had managed to drive away the Darkness._

 _The most feared Dark Lord in British history, capable of defeating dozens of Aurors without a problem. He who had forced Giants to bend their knees and dragons to bow in in respect had his advance stymied by a single wizard._

 _To the people of Magical Britain Albus Dumbledore was like an Angel sent to save them._

 _However, defeating the Dark Lord once, caused something even worse to be unleashed, as the heir of Slytherin sought to prove his power and solidify his grip. Dozens of simultaneous assaults rocked the country as the Dark Lord inflicted crueler and more depraved acts than any before._

 _However a large clash like during Hogsmeade Battle never happened again as the Dark Lord with his vast intelligence and cunning always kept forces in reserve to either flank the Light Force or reinforce his own lines. Flanking maneuvers forced Dumbledore to aid his failing sides, drawing him away from direct conflict with the Dark Lord, and by reinforcing his own lines he forced Dumbledore to retreat lest he be overwhelmed by sheer numbers._

 _It was a nightmare._

 _No other word was capable of describing the current situation. Not a single day passed without death or victims of torture being broadcast on the Wizarding Wireless._

 _Until October 31, 1981 happened._

 _The Dark Lord himself left the frontlines of the war to strike at one of the Pureblood Families that supported Dumbledore, the Potters. No one save a few knew what caused the Heir of Slytherin to target the family, but to the public who knew that he was not only outrageously powerful but also intelligent, knew he had to have some motive. But actually none will be_ _surpri_ _sed if the dark wizar_ _d come ju_ _st to do_ _some killing other 'Bloo_ _d Traitor'_

 _That was why it shocked the entire world when the following day the Headline read that the Dark Lord had been killed by the toddler who he himself set out to kill the night before._

 _It was inconceivable! Many of them could not believe such a thing could happen, but there was a good reason for this as the idea of such a feared Dark Lord dying at the hands of a two year old baby was ridiculous beyond measure._

 _The people refused to believe it, but as time passed and no more massacres or mass disappearances were recorded in the paper they began to believe. There were no more signs of the Dark Lord who often make appearance to in_ _stall fear and terror on people heart, and so the people began to believe._

 _Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter born July 1979, was the one responsible for Voldemort's demise and the only person to have survived the infamous Killing Curse launched by one of the most powerful Dark Lords, Voldemort._

 _And for that, he became known as the Boy_ _Who_ _Lived._

* * *

A Few Months Before September 1, 1992

"So, Albus." Minerva began as she stared at the aging Wizard. "Why have you called us for this meeting?"

Many professors were also curious, as they just had their staff meeting a few days ago, but now they had been called again.

The Headmaster smiled at his staff, blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"As you all can see, this year, once again we have new professor for DADA." He started pointedly ignoring Snape's snort. "I must say what happened to Quirell was a tragedy that no one could have expected." He said somberly, eyes filled with genuine sadness for moment. "I have taken another look at the curse and managed to weaken it to the point that such things won't happen again."

A few of the professors let out sighs of relief, before nodding back to him. "Sadly though the curse still remains, as it was enacted during the height of the Dark Lord's power." He said with grim look 'Thankfully no one but a few trusted individuals know the real reason why the curse happened. It wouldn't be good to for people to learn the truth of the matter.' Albus added in his mind before continuing

"While I believe Gilderoy is not a bad person, I had believed the same of the Quirrell, and we all know how that ended." Albus continued grimly tone, his eyes lingering on the staff. Judging by their reaction they appear to agree with him, Quirrell's possession and death had come as a complete shock to them all. "And for that, I decided to make a…small…alteration in the Hogwarts charter as well as how the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is handled."

That immediately got everyone's attention as the Hogwarts Charter hadn't been amended in decades. "This year I will divide the DADA, we will have two professors, one to teach First to Third year while the other teaches Fourth to Seventh year."

The staff began to murmur and whisper to each other, all except for Minerva and Severus who only quirked their eyebrows in a curious manner.

"Mr. Lockhart will teach the upper year students while the new professor will teach the lower years. I did this because the introductory professor is quite…likable to children." He said while smiling in amusement at the image of Harry being swarmed by his fans.

"And who is this professor Albus?" Minerva asked, eyes narrowed.

"Someone I know. I asked for his help, and he has my complete faith and trust just like you my dear." Albus answered. "He is one of my students, and is a prodigy not only in intellect but also skill level when it comes to Defensive Magics, despite his appearance." He then cast a wandless tempus allowing him to see the time "Ah, yes. He should be arriving…now."

The door to the staff room opened, drawing everyone's attention as they turned their gaze to the new professor. When they saw the person, their jaws dropped in disbelief as each wore a gobsmacked expression as if they had been slapped by a fish.

The figure was clad in an elegant dark robe trimmed with gold, and underneath he wore a close fitted cream colored suit with a white shirt and a red paisley cravat. A matching handkerchief was neatly tucked into the pocket of his blazers, as his black brogue shoes clicked on the stone floor with his every step.

Gripped in his right hand that covered in black leather glove was a steel staff, taller than he was, topped by a large sapphire like gem. On his left shoulder a large raven stood sentinel, watching everyone through its black eyes, however what got everyone's attention was the scar on his forehead. The scar that became legendary, the distinguishing feature of the only survivor of the Killing Curse, a scar that resemble lightning bolt

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Harry James Potter." Albus introduced, amusement clear in his voice as he smiled, eyes twinkling with a greater light than any had seen before.

"Good afternoon everyone." Harry greeted politely, as he bowed slightly in a sign of respect. "My name Harry Potter, and I look forward to working with you all, please take care of me."

Jaws opened and closed comically, and as usual it was Minerva who exploded first. "Albus! What is the meaning of this?!" She demanded hotly.

"Headmaster, is this some kind of joke?!" Severus sneered, eyes filled with disdain the moment he saw Potter's spawn.

The other staff also voiced their reactions, each one yelling louder and louder to form a cacophony of voices that drowned out their coworkers. Albus noticed that no one's opinion was as negative as Severus', and inwardly sighed.

"Now, now please calm down." Albus said calmingly, as he raised one hand. "I assure you Severus that this is not a joke." He answered before turning to his Deputy. "And as for you, Minerva, Mr. Potter will be the one teaching DADA for the lower years." He repeated with voice containing mirth

"I know what you said!" Minerva snapped, her nostril flaring. "But what I'm asking is not that! Albus, Mr. Potter here is only what?! Twelve?!"

"I'm just turned to 13 actually." Harry corrected while smiling politely but no one pay attention to him for now as they all still focus to Albus.

"For once I find myself in agreement with Minerva, Headmaster." Snape added, his face showing his distaste. If it weren't a serious situation they were in at least one of the teacher's would've run to the window to make sure that the sky wasn't falling or turned on the radio to check to see if Merlin had returned from the grave. "The brat probably just entered puberty, how do you expect him to teach when his hormones will interfere with his every thought."

"Minerva, Severus don't be rude. Mr. Potter is standing over there." Albus chided, his eyes observing Harry who only smiled politely. "Harry, my boy, it's been a while hasn't it? Look at you, you've grown taller!"

"One year, twenty-two days and three hours precisely Professor Dumbledore." Harry answered with a nod, youthful emerald eyes meeting old cerulean ones. "And your beard also seems to have gotten longer since we last met."

"Really? That long, and thank you Harry, I shaved it a bit though. It wouldn't be good to have too long a beard. Who know there might even be someone who tries to kill me with my own beard." Albus chuckled, a few professors snorted or snickered and Severus thought about the times he had almost carried out the deed.

"Have you thought about oiling it so that they can't get a good grip to strangle you? Oil should also fix up the dry split ended look." Harry quipped, tilting his head slightly.

"Thank you for your suggestion Harry and it's nice to see you again Morrigan. It seems not only your master has grown." He said as eyeing the raven on Harry shoulder over his half-moon spectacles.

The raven let out a caw before flaring out her wings and puffing herself up, as if showing the Headmaster how much she had grown since they last met.

"Yes, you have grown very well Morrigan." Albus nodded, as Harry stroked his companion's feathers. "So Harry, how was France?"

"Well, I met the Delacour family who thankfully helped me contact the local Veela Matriarch. Apparently Sebastian, Head of the Delacour family is the consort of a Veela." Harry's lower lip twitched, as his face scrunched up in thought. "And my meeting with the Vampires came shortly after meeting the Veela Matriarch. Thankfully this one proved to be not as bad as the ones I had previously had dealings with." He said grimacing as he reminisced about his previous encounters with the Children of the Night.

Albus also blanched slightly, seems understand Harry problem "Does something bad happen?"

"No, not really. In fact the meeting went better than I expected, it's just…" He ran his hand through his hair, his face betraying him, showing his annoyance. "There was an Aristocrat there, and you know how they behave. Admittedly this one was civil."

Albus eyes widened a small margin upon hearing that, his face a mix of solemnity and surprise. "An Aristocrat? There's one in France? If I recall the Vampires there were only Common and Lesser ones."

"She just moved there five years ago, originally she was from Romania." He said with small sigh as he rubbed his temple. "She left Romania due to a small problem with her companion."

"Any reason why she choose to come to France? Aristocrats rarely choose to interfere with mundane problems, preferring isolation in their manors and lairs."

"Well, France is one place that they only have a small number at least in comparison to some of the larger countries, and most of them are Lessers controlled by the Commons. She said she wanted to build a small coven there and that was her only focus at the time. She said it much more elegantly than I will but the meaning was clear, 'you cause no trouble for me and I'll cause no trouble for you'. After that I convinced her to put a ward and runic seal on her followers that would bind them should they break any of the rules we set."

One of Albus' eyebrows rose. "You know that Aristocrats can break most rune seals and wards that we use today correct? Magic powerful enough to bind such powerful creatures has mostly been forgotten except to those who had lived to see them commonly used."

"I used the one _she_ taught me." Harry answered slyly.

"Ah, I see, I see. Then it would need another Aristocrat to break it, not to mention it would take time to break and any attempt would alert you should she try to remove it."

"Yes, I already set Apparition points next to and a few meters away from the ward stone, so in case something happens I can get there immediately."

"A well thought out plan my Boy, I'm glad that your skills haven't dulled since we last met."

"Ehem!"

Both of them turned and see Minerva glaring at them, face set into strict expression as she tapped her fingers against the table impatiently.

"Albus, you can have your conversation with Mr. Potter later. Right now would you kindly explain to us how you know him? As far I recall didn't you place him with Lily's Muggle relatives?"

Severus, hearing that grimaced. The boy lived with Petunia? Surely Albus was not that naïve? She hated Magic with a passion! Anyone that knew about her knew how jealous she was of Lily, not only in Magic but in looks as well! If the boy lived with her...

"I'm sorry Minerva." Albus sounded sheepish as he responded. "But it has been a while since I met Harry face to face, we only talk through floo." He then smiled kindly. "You are right Minerva, that was my original plan, however it seems your judgement was sadly, true. Lily's sister is…one of Muggles that dislike Magic. I believe you so eloquently put it 'one of the worst you've every seen.'" He said bitterly. All the professors' eyes widened save for Severus who only scoffed; growing up with Petunia he could've told anyone that. "Alas, I couldn't risk young Harry living with them, as I was afraid they would abuse or neglect him so I decided to give him to someone else."

"And who is this 'someone else' Headmaster?" Severus asked.

"That is confidential Severus, I didn't distrust anyone here, however this person wished for his/her existence unknown." Albus answered in a tone of finality.

The matter was dropped as they realized that the Headmaster would brook no further questions. Though some had displeased expressions, but held their tongues.

"Now..." Albus drawled as he looked at his staff once more. "Why don't you all get acquainted with Mr. Potter? After all you'll be spending the next 10 months together so I wouldn't want there to be any friction between us. Also if you have any doubts about his teaching ability why don't you ask him?"

"What will you teach the First years, boy?" Snape instantly asked as his eyes glaring at him.

"Ah yes... First Year eh?" Harry turned to him, still smiling politely. "But first before I answer may I know to whom I am speaking to?"

"Severus Snape..." He answered with a grunt.

Harry's eyes widened slightly, he recognized the person in front of him. "THE Severus Snape? The youngest Potion Master?" Harry asked, voice held awe and respect before he smiled brightly and bowed. "It's an honor to meet you sir! Your dissertation on the Creation of the Wolfsbane Potion, as well as your critique on Moste Potente Potion, is one of my favorites!"

Snape blinked, obviously taken back by the sudden praise. To think James Potter's son would praise him like this was… unexpected.

"Ehem. As for your question." Harry cleared his throat to regain his composure. "For the First and Second Years, I will teach them about the dark creature commonly found in Britain first in our immediate vicinity followed by surrounding areas. With this I will also teach them what they might rarely find living here as a last resort due to our climate. Afterwards I was going to teach them a few hexes and jinxes that are capable of repelling such creatures, followed by a brief introduction into common spells and their uses in dueling. Take _Tarantallegra_ for example, if you cast it on an Acromantula it would make them twist their own legs, making them vulnerable, and unable to move. "

Snape's eyebrow quirked, truthfully he never thought to use a joke jinx like that and now that he thought about it, it would be quite effective. The spell normally used to over immobilize dangerous creatures was lengthy and required broad and exaggerated wand movements unlike the simple point cast of Tarantallegra.

"Why teach them only the common creatures found in our country? How about the ones in the East and in other places?" Minerva asked.

"One must first know their own territory before meddling with others." Harry answered. "You can't expect them to know about someone else's home without knowing their own first. The First and the Second years are still beginners, and while it is true the ones from Magical family may have been taught by their parents, the ones coming from the Muggle World don't know any better."

Minerva nodded at that, face set in a small satisfactory smile despite her internal surprise. The boy seemed capable of teaching; hopefully he wasn't all talk and would be able to teach properly once he was in front of a group of students.

"And Third Year?" Flitwick asked in squeaky voice.

"I will introduce them to international culture, such as Eastern Youkai, as well as teaching them how to deal with foreign wizards. Of course, I'm still going to focus on our own culture. Third Year is just the beginning after all. I will teach them how to counter commonly used curses, as well as dueling spells such as the Horn tongue hex. This can be used to make their enemy unable to cast spells verbally due to have their tongue turned into a horn, and is capable of harming them if they are not careful. Personally I think that it's much more effective than a Tongue-Tying Curse or the easily dispelled silencing charms."

Harry paused, his eyes taking on a serious glint. "I'm teaching them how to defend themselves, not to attack someone. This is a school after all, not a military academy where you train for war. Beside a First to Third year student is not supposed to know high damage spells such as _Bombarda_ or _Confringo_ , not when a _Reducto_ can solve most situations perfectly."

The Professors and staffs began to murmur to each other or share looks, most of them filled with approval, as they eyed Harry in a new light.

"And how do we know that you are proficient enough in the Dark Arts to teach defenses against them?" Snape asked.

"Harry," Albus called, interjecting before Harry could answer. "Perhaps, a demonstration would be better?" He asked with twinkling eyes "Why don't we go to the Great Hall? My old bones could do with some exercise."

Gasps and shock filled the room as they couldn't believe what they just heard. Did Albus Dumbledore, the Greatest Wizard in Britain just ask someone to duel? And that someone is a boy of only 13!

Harry was also surprised for a moment before his face once more showed a polite smile. "Don't you think facing someone of your caliber is too much Professor? I'm not that good."

"No need to be modest Harry. I am also looking forward to see how you have grown this past year." Albus chuckled, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Albus you can't be serious! While I believe that Mr. Potter would be a decent professor, putting him against you is a different story!" Minerva exclaimed. "Perhaps myself or one of the younger professors would make a better opponent for him."

"Nonsense Minerva, I'm sure Harry will be good enough to face me. Right Harry?"

Harry adopted a thinking pose, chin resting against his left fist as his other arm lay across his body underneath his elbow. Truthfully he didn't want to face someone at Albus' level, and while he was good he was nowhere near skilled enough to face a living legend. The number of wizards and witches that could put up a decent fight against Albus could be counted on a single hand with fingers to spare.

'Then again…if I faced him and show what I am capable of the professors would no longer be able to doubt my abilities. _'_ He thought, a wide smile appearing as he realized the benefits of the plan. "Very well Professor, I accept."

Albus appear to be pleased at the reply while all other professors show shocked expression the boy accepting it "Then let us head to the Great Hall?"

* * *

Present

Hermione closed the book she had been reading. The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, the definitive history documenting the rise and fall of You-Know-Who.

She couldn't believe it. Despite how many books and tales she read, she still couldn't believe that a boy who only a few months older than her was now her Professor!

There wasn't a lot of information about the Boy-Who-Lived actually. After banishing You-Know-Who, Harry Potter pretty much disappeared from the public. Many people searched for him high and low some trying to adopt him in fact, others seeking vengeance for their Dark Master, but none of them had been able to find the elusive Boy-Who-Lived.

At first, people thought he had been spirited away and hidden in order to protect him from the Death Eaters still at large, but as time passed and Death Eaters were shipped off to Azkaban the boy still did not reappear.

Rumor began to arise that the boy has ascended becoming some sort of Demigod or that he was really an Angel who had returned to the Heaven after banishing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Some claimed that he died that night, his pure soul becoming the sacrifice to counter the Dark Lord's wicked soul and in the end they killed each other.

Despite the many stories and fictions about the Boy-Who-Lived and many claiming to have seen him, the boy never made an appearance in public, not even a single picture existed. Most depictions are actually drawings that used pictures of his father as a model. The only hard fact that they had was a single lightning bolt scar on the forehead.

To be honest Hermione enjoying reading the books about Harry Potter. She actually enjoying reading a lot of books to begin with, as they were filled with tales and eloquent words that depict vivid scenes she could dive into. However, she was not that stupid, she knew most of them were only fiction despite the information.

I mean, who would believe a boy at the age of eight could bring down a group of mountain trolls?! She had seen one of them in the previous year! Face to face in fact, and definitely not one of her best experiences, so the idea of some boy able to bring such giant creature down was…ridiculous.

Then again, this was the same boy who killed a Dark Lord when he was still in his nappies, something that even Albus Dumbledore dubbed the Greatest Wizard of their Age was incapable of doing. So perhaps there was some truth to the myths. Maybe he was born with something that made him even more unique than any of his peers. Something that she hadn't read before! Every time she thought she knew something the Magical World would throw her a curve ball and she'd be dumbstruck. Not that she would ever admit it.

"Oh my God! Did you see his face?!"

"Awww he's so cute! The way he smile! Kyaa! I feel my heart beat harder just being in his presence!"

"I can't believe we're going to be taught by the Boy-Who-Lived! Kyaa! Wait until my parents hear about this! Does anyone have any parchment? I need to write this down while I bask in his presence so I can word it just write."

"Professor Lockhart and now Harry Potter! Oooohhh! This will be the best year ever!"

"Do you think he's single?"

"I don't know, there was a book that said he had rescued some princess from a small country so..."

"But he's not living with her now, right?! I mean we'll have 10 months alone with him, so it means he's single! Kyaa! I can't wait for his class!"

"Oh please! He won't look at you! He'll be looking at me!"

Despite knowing how ridiculous the conversation is, Hermione couldn't help but giggle a bit. She, like them couldn't wait for class, the idea of someone only a few months older than her teaching was amazing! He must've been some sort of genius to attain his credentials so young. Her giddiness had absolutely nothing to do with his charming smile or roguish looks. Absolutely not!

Of course, there was a large uproar after dinner as people bum rushed the Owlery in an attempt to send messages to their parents. After the declaration that Harry Potter would be teaching the lower years DADA, just about everyone who had been disappointed in not getting Lockhart became excited.

She still remembered that many students began to stand and mobbed their new professor, but anyone that got too close found an invisible wall between them and the young professor.

It was an amazing spell! To able to create invisible wall like that, with no incantation or wand movement from him, she had no idea how he had done it. Any doubts that Harry Potter wouldn't be good teacher evaporated the moment the first fangirl ran headlong into the invisible wall.

And what was wrapped on his back? A sword? An artifact? Her curiosity drove her mad as she thought about the profile of the item against those she had seen in books. While the girls were talking about his looks, the boys were mostly talking about his raven and the thing wrapped on his back wondering if he had gotten it on one of his adventures.

There were tales that said he had wrestled troll, tamed a dragon, and found a new race. After seeing what he had done so easily, she wouldn't be surprised if some of the stories were actually right.

Hermione giggled a bit, perhaps this year wouldn't be so bad after all. Seeing that he was a genius and smart like her surely he would understand her situation and could help her right?

* * *

Harry Potter hummed as he sat in his office. Tomorrow would be the first day he taught, and the class was scheduled for the morning period right before lunch with the Second Year Students. After lunch it would be First Years, and finally a class of Third Years before dinner. All in all his day was going to be packed.

To be honest, he actually did not want to be here. When Dumbledore had contacted him he had been in the middle of Paris and about to meet one of only a few Aristocrat Vampires in existence.

Really, the old man couldn't have picked a better time? If he had been late any chance for peace would've flown out the window as the Aristocrat would've taken it as an insult.

Then again, after the old man's explanation, it was no wonder he called him.

If Voldemort was on the move once more after10 years of peace, then it meant that the man had a plan to return to a physical body. Just off the top of his head he could name a dozen or so books that listed rituals capable of returning a spirit to corporeal form, albeit only temporary. Those were some of the truly darkest pieces of magic he had ever read, but for someone as amoral as Voldemort he'd have no problems gathering the necessary components. All the spirit needed to do was pick the right ritual and boom…a Physical Dark Lord once more.

He had spent years forcing himself through the most grueling training imaginable all for the sake of stopping the madman, and now it seemed the peace was slowly starting to unravel. He had heard rumors of dark creatures beginning to stir once more, and wondered how the vampires might respond now that there was an Aristocrat so close to keep an eye on them.

"What do you think Morrigan?" He asked, turning to his familiar.

The raven that was standing on her perch titled her head to her master, before she let out a small caw in response.

"Yeah, I guess it will be a while until we return to the mainland again. Shame too, I was beginning to enjoy the beaches of France." Harry nodded. "With Voldemort beginning to move it is only a matter of time before his Death Eaters begin to prepare themselves for the return of their master. Supplies will need to be acquired and alliance made in order for the Dark Army to return to full strength. We need to take this time to prepare our own forces." He muttered

"Caw. Caw."

"You're right, I can use a portkey or a portal linked to their residence, but making one won't be easy. Add the fact that it would also be risky, if I were our enemies I would set up a trap where we apparate in." Harry said with a small sigh. "So, how is it? Have you met Fawkes?"

In response, the raven let out a rather loud and long caw, she flapped her wings few times while tapping her talon.

"Oh geez, no need to be that angry. Really Morrigan, Fawkes is not that bad." Harry said rolling his eyes in exasperation. "One might say you have a crush on him by the way you act."

That actually was the wrong thing to say as Morrigan cawed loudly like woman shrieking and gripped her water bowl before flinging it towards Harry.

He ducked just in time to cast a small non-verbal spell making it float rather than hitting the ground. He already made enough noise for the night, and didn't want to draw anyone's attention.

"I'm joking." Harry chuckled at Morrigan's antics as the bird turned her back on him and let out a brooding caw. "Anyway," He started, his voice serious. "Have you taken a look at the Forbidden Forest?"

The raven let out several caws as if reporting and Harry rubbed his chin in thought after she finished.

"Interesting..." He muttered "Are you sure?" At the raven nods his brows furrowed as his face showed his displeasure. "It seems like I need to talk with Hagrid once again soon..."

Yes, a second meeting with Hagrid is in order, perhaps this weekend. For now, he needed to prepare his material for the Second Years. Truthfully, he really didn't look forward to it seeing it would mean being buried under piles of paperwork. Maybe he shouldn't assign homework.

He then pulled a paper that had been buried beneath a pack of folders, and making sure that it was his schedule began to read it.

 **Monday**

 **Gryffindor/Slytherin (Second Years) 09:00 - 10:30**

 **Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff (First Year) 10:30 - 12:00**

 **LUNCH BREAK 12:00 - 14:00**

 **Gryffindor/Slytherin (Third Years) 14:00 - 15:30**

 **Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff (Second Years) 15:30 - 17:00**

 **Tuesday**

 **Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff (Third Year) 09:00 - 10:30**

 **Gryffindor/Slytherin (First Years) 10:30 - 12:00**

 **LUNCH BREAK 12:00 - 14:00**

 **Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff (First Year) 14:00 - 15:30**

 ***empty***

 **Wednesday**

 **Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff (Second Year) 09:00 - 10:30**

 **Gryffindor/Slytherin (Third Year) 10:30 - 12:00**

 **LUNCH BREAK**

 **Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff (First Year) 14:00 - 15:30**

 **Gryffindor/Slytherin (First Year) 15:30 - 17:00**

 **Thursday**

 **Gryffindor/Slytherin (First Year) 09:00 - 10:30**

 ***empty***

 **LUNCH BREAK**

 **Gryffindor/Slytherin (Second Year) 14:00 - 15:30**

 **Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff (Third Year) 15:30 - 17:00**

 **Friday**

 **Gryffindor/Slytherin (Second Year) 09:00 - 10:30**

 ***empty***

 **LUNCH BREAK**

 **Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff (Second Year) 14:00 - 15:30**

 ***empty***

"This is going to be a pain in the ass isn't it?" Harry muttered aloud as he read the schedule once more. Two classes before lunch and two afterwards except for certain days where he was free and would use the time to catch up on paperwork or train. "Wonder what I should start with? This term I'm probably going to teach first years about basic hexes and jinxes. As for Second year, how to use those spells in the proper manner. For Third Year I will-"

As Harry began to planning about the material he going to teach, he couldn't help but inwardly think that this was going to be a veeeeerrrrryyyy long year.

He didn't know how right he was going to be…

* * *

 _Hogwarts Headmaster's Office 1981_

 _Albus Dumbledore is many things. Savior of the World, Leader of the Light, supposed Strongest Wizard since Merlin, lover, grandfather, and maybe Demigod to a few people. However above all those grand titles, he was a man, an old one in fact._

 _He stared at the baby he held, he looked so small in his hands. So peaceful. So innocent. So fragile. The thought of this baby having ended Tom Riddle was ridiculous on so many levels._

 _And yet, he did…_

 _Perhaps it had not been the boy, but Lily's doing. The young witch had been brilliant; she must've cast some sort of charm or powerful shield to protect her child, no doubt it must've been an experimental one she had been designing. Albus thought it was a magnificent if not costly one since it was able to repel the Killing Curse. He was sure for it to work, one life must be sacrificed and Lily had given her life for him. It was too bad that any notes that she might've had on the spell were sure to be safely hidden away._

 _'It's so sad... I was wishing to see how far she would go... A Muggleborn Witch like her was sure to rock Britain's Magical System.' He thought forlornly._

 _"Albus... What are we going to do with him?" Minerva who was standing beside him asked. The Transfiguration Mistress looked sad as well, eyes red and puffy, no doubt she had been crying over the deaths of two of her favorite students._

 _Indeed... What should he do?_

 _He had no doubt that Tom would return someday in the future. Right now he was only a spirit, weak and near impossible to trace due to losing his body after being hit by his own Killing Curse._

 _His eyes locked on to the scar left on Harry's forehead. There was dark magic there, for someone like him, sensing it wasn't hard, and it was very advanced. Whatever it is, it must be ancient seeing as even he didn't know what kind of curse left that residue._

 _He however had his theories, and by God he hoped he was wrong. Harry had already lost his parents, one murdered in front of him in fact. To think such a thing would happen…_

 _Now back to Minerva's question, what should he do?_

 _Tom would return, and Harry would be one of his first targets. Even if Harry wasn't part of the Magical World the Dark Lord would not go unavenged, and would hunt the boy to the ends of the world._

 _The boy needed protection, but not just protection, he needed to be trained. To be told what kind of monster was after him. The Magical World needed their savior to be prepared to face the oncoming darkness._

 _For the hundredth time Albus cursed the prophecy, and yet, at same time he couln't hate it for telling him what would happen._

 _It was a sign of new generation…Tom was powerful, and despite being much younger had the knowledge to back up his power. He remembered his fight with the Dark Lord, their spells leveling large swaths of the village, and though he had been able to repel Tom, not even his battle against Grindelwald had drained him so much. He was getting old._

 _They never had a second battle like that; true they had clashed again and again in the field but only for a moment before one of them retreated. As they clashed Albus felt Tom was growing stronger and stronger with each encounter, and it would only be a short time before he found himself overwhelmed._

 _And when he returned, Albus was sure he would be stronger than in his prime. Nothing but a monster in the guise of a human._

 _'And only young Harry will able to stop him.'_

 _If what the prophecy said is true then, Harry will be the Leader of the Next Generation of the Light, and my time is coming to a close. It's up to him to lead the people, and it is mine and us old timers to make sure that they are ready to bear that burden._

 _Protection will be needed for little Harry..._

 _"Voldemort's subordinates will be after him. He will need protection." Albus said, eyes lingering to Harry for a moment before he turned to Minerva. "How went the task I gave you?"_

 _Minerva sniffed, disdain clear in her face as her eyes turned to glare "It was horrible Albus! I had monitored that house for a few days and I can't believe what I saw! To think someone related with Lily would be that bad." She said darkly._

 _"Surely Petunia isn't that bad?" Albus eyebrow quirked slightly "I had gotten a letter from her once, saying that she wished to attend Hogwarts but I regretfully told her she was not able to." He still remembers the young girl, how she wished to attend Hogwarts and become a Witch, but sadly she proved only to be another mundane girl._

 _"Believe it or not Albus, I've seen the proof myself." Minerva replied simply with a small glare._

 _"I will go and talk with her. Good or not, she deserves to know what happened to Lily, she was her sister after all. I'll also ask if she's willing to take young Harry in."_

 _Minerva was taken back as his desire to leave their savior there of all places. "Albus, do you really think it wise to leave him with them? I don't trust those muggles." Minerva said disapprovingly. "These people will never understand him! He'll be famous -a legend- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future, there will be books written about him, and every child in our world will know his name!"_

 _"Exactly." Albus said, looking very serious over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"_

 _Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, but changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes. Yes, you're right, of course." She muttered, slightly abashed for overlooking such an obvious thing._

 _"And really Minerva? Must you speak of Muggles with such disdain? Do I need to worry you turned Dark?" Albus asked teasingly tone, a twinkle appear on his eyes._

 _"Shut it Albus." Minerva retorted, though there was no anger in her tone, then she sighed. "I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son, I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets! He's such rude boy!"_

 _"And what can you expect, Minerva? He's only a child, not older than two. Do you expect he will speak with wisdom like us?"_

 _Minerva once again only grumbled under her breath like a cat that just lost it favorite toy and Albus smiled a bit in amusement, it was conversations like these that kept him sharp._

 _"And what if those muggles prove to be… improper in raising Harry?" Minerva asked after calming a bit._

 _Albus paused at that. What Minerva asked is something that needed to be considered despite how he knew it close to impossible. Surely Petunia wouldn't dare to harm Harry?_

 _Nonetheless, he will need to check just in case, for now they needed to rest, it had been a tiring time._

 _"I think you've already had a long night Minerva. You can rest now; I will take care of the rest." Albus said after moment of silence._

 _Minerva nodded, she really could use some rest after monitoring the Dursleys for a while. "And Harry?"_

 _"I assure you Minerva; no harm will come to him as long he is under my protection." Albus reassured._

 _Minerva nodded again, apparently convinced. "Very well, good night Albus."_

 _"Good night Minerva."_

 _Albus stared at Minerva as she left his office, his eyes returning to young Harry asleep on his desk. He smiled kindly, his blue eyes gleaming with warmth._

 _"You will do great things in the future Harry... I know you will..." He muttered._

 _It had been a long night, perhaps he could use some rest as well. He would visit Petunia and her husband tomorrow morning._

* * *

 **Yep! Another chapter come! Sorry for the time! I actually had done it few days ago but it needed to be beta edited.**

 **Like I said before, this universe will be different, it will be AU. The branch of the magics itself also will be many, not limited to only HPverse, there will be another magic**

 **And the Three Unforgivable will be different, make no mistake, I found those three spells actually too overkill so a change will be make for them. How they work will be explained when Harry confront one of them of course**

 **Vampire, I sure few of you notice it that they will be different in here. I already set which Vampire I will use for this fic.**

 **I hope you all satisfied with how teachers and students reaction about finding Harry teaching. Next chapter will be focused on how Harry teach the class!**

 **And please noted that just because I write from Hermione point doesn't mean I will pair her with Harry. I still not decided pairing for this story so you all can close your mouth that ready to protest and give suggestion instead**

 **Anyway! This is it for now I guess, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	3. Professor Potter (I)

**This Chapter has been beta edited! All credits for better words and grammar went to AbaddontheDevourer!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

 **Professor Potter (I)**

* * *

It was 05:00 AM just after the welcoming feast.

Harry's eyes snapped open as habit took over and he was instantly alert. Years of experience with no sleep or little sleep, and having to be alert and ready had forced his body to adapt. As always he scanned the room looking for any signs of activity or changes from what he remembered.

Always ready. Always prepared.

That had been the first lesson he'd ever been taught. Whenever and wherever you are, you must always be ready for the unexpected. It was something he hadn't taken seriously until he had slept in the forest by himself and found himself under attack by a large tiger.

Despite the pain and protests from his eyes due to sudden bright light that it receive, he forced the urge to close them down and sat up on his bed.

'This is not my tent so... Right, Hogwarts... I became a teacher...'

He took three deep breaths allowing his mind to calm down, eyes closed once more to relax it a bit. After that he ran a hand through his hair as he often did, before grabbing his glasses and getting out of his bed. "Morning Morrigan," He greeted.

The raven let out a caw from her perch; head swiveling as she flapped her wings to stretch her body after sleeping.

Harry gave a nod towards his familiar before going to the bathroom. Part of the contract of employment for all Hogwarts Professors was the use of their own private room, workshop, and bathroom. His room while not the largest he had ever stayed in was large enough for multiple people to fit comfortably and was decorated in a medieval style much like the castle. He would have to order some decorations and transfigure some furniture when he had a chance. Right now it felt too impersonal.

As he finished his morning rituals, he went to his closet and pulled out his clothes for the day. Blood red rather than crimson dress shirt, white cravat, long black boots, freshly polished hebridean black dragon skin boots, and black leather gloves with runes sewed into the inner lining. Lastly he grabbed his staff that warped by bandage and, turned to Morrigan who was still sitting on her perch.

"Right, breakfast doesn't start until 8:30. Shall we patrol the castle and familiarize ourselves with its layout? "

The raven responded with another caw as she launched herself from her perch and landed lightly on his shoulder. He allowed a small smile to spread across his face as he felt the familiar and reassuring weight of his companion settle on his shoulder.

Touching the doorknob he rubbed it a few times, a runic seal appearing on the door, glowing with power. There was a click and the door opened, letting his leave unmolested. As his door closed he saw the seals on all four walls glowing with power as the traps rearmed themselves.

While the inner defenses of his room had been crafted by him the previous night, the exterior namely the door was protected by a pair of flanking stone knights. Unassuming they were waiting for the command to come to life and defend their charge from danger.

"Students are only allowed to leave their common rooms after 6:00 AM except for Prefects. It's too late if you ask me..." Harry mumbled as he began to walk around. He briefly wondered where he should start; perhaps the Entrance Hall would be a good choice

Nodding, he began to walk towards the Hall looking to see if someone else was there.

It didn't take him long, even with waiting for the staircases to rearrange themselves, and not to his surprise no one was there. He left the Hall, almost bumping into a person, as he resumed his patrol.

"Ah, Mr. Filch." Harry greeted the caretaker who it seemed was on patrol as well "Good morning."

Argus' eyes narrowed at the boy for moment before he nodded. "Professor...Good morning to you too. You're early." He grunted.

"I'm always up at this time. Normally I'm training." Harry chuckled. "And good morning to you too Mrs. Norris." He added as he glanced to the cat in the caretaker hands.

Hearing her name mentioned the cat briefly opened her eyes, as she stared at Harry before closing them again without responding.

Harry stared at the cat for a moment before turning his gaze to Argus. "She's not a normal cat is she?"

"What makes you say that?" Argus asked as they both began to walk.

"A normal cat wouldn't behave like that. She also seems to be much older and smarter than the average cat you see, could she possibly be part kneazles?"

The old caretaker, inwardly was amused by the new professor's deductions, however on the outside he was shooting skeptical looks at the young genius. "Yes, her great-grandfather was a kneazles. How did you know?" He asked gruffly.

"I spent some time in Egypt, and it's the home of many kneazles and other magical cats, such as the nundu." Harry told the caretaker, smiling fondly at the memories of his time in Africa and Asia. "I met a few cats like Mrs. Norris, though I must ask. Has she bonded to you?"

Argus stopped sharply, looking at the boy. Truthfully he considered himself to be anti-social, withdrawing in upon himself due to the discrimination and prejudice he faced as a squib. No one understood what it was like to be the only one without magic in the country's premier school for magic, and he would've been forced into the muggle world with neither education nor money if it weren't for the Headmaster. Dumbledore had been kind enough to give him a place to stay and food to eat so long as he worked as the caretaker.

The arrangement worked fine for both of them, and despite it hurting every time someone brought up his inability to do magic, he was an adult and could no longer afford to throw tantrums as he had done as a teen. "Don't try to be friendly with me Professor Potter. I don't need your pity."

Harry blinked twice before he responded. "I'm not trying to be friendly, simply curious. Judging by the way you treat her and she hangs around you, it's obvious to those that know the signs that you're bonded. I simply wanted to confirm it." He paused, his expression turning thoughtful as he tilted his head slightly to the side. "And why should I pity you?" He asked in confused manner. He observe the old caretaker and take close look to his appearance then he concluded You are a carrier aren't you?"

"I'm a what?" Argus blinked, not expecting the boy's response.

"A Carrier, a person born with the magical gene but without the ability to focus the power. Yet you still are able to see magical creatures normally invisible to Mundanes and are unaffected by Mundane Repelling wards. Carriers are also able to give birth to Wizards and Witches still." Harry explained.

"You mean a squib."

"That's what it's called in Britain, but in some parts of the continent as well as the far East they are called Carriers. They have another name for them in Africa, but personally I prefer Carrier. Squib is…" Harry's face scrunched up, before he frowned. "It's an ugly word, and it's too close to squid for my liking."

He then noticed that the corridor was forking. "Well I guess we should head our separate ways now Mr. Filch, it was quite pleasant chatting with you, as I rarely have any company that bonded with familiar's. People like us that bonded with magical animal quite rare you know?"

Argus stared at the youngest Professor for a moment, face set in his usual grumpy look before he nodded. "See you later Professor." He grunted and watched as the boy went off on the other path. "What do you think about him?"

Mrs. Norris let out a meow in response, eyes staring into her bonded's, before the old man nodded back.

"Yeah, he is quite interesting."

When Professor Potter talked to him, there was nothing in his voice. No disdain, no pity, no joy. It was polite, and curious. Most of the staff spoke to him with pity, and he didn't want to be pitied. "It seems that the Headmaster finally managed to recruit a decent person for DADA."

Mrs. Norris let out another meow as if agreeing with him.

* * *

The Gryffindor and Slytherin students murmured in enthusiasm as they took their seats in the DADA classroom, mindful to keep to their own sides. What was once considered noisy reached a new level of height as students chattered amongst themselves. Everywhere you heard discussions about the new DADA Professor.

Giggling, laughter and giddy expressions from every student, and even those who were normally stoic couldn't help but display their eagerness. Despite the class not beginning for another 15 minutes everyone was accounted for as none wanted to miss their first lesson with a living legend.

Last year DADA had been a big disappointment especially to those who had just entered the Magical World full of hopes and dreams. Quirrell could hardly be understood through his stutter and his teaching had reflected this. Not to mention how jumpy the man had been, it was as if he expected a hell hound to jump from his shadow every few seconds.

But this year? It was going to be different, they could feel it. They were going to be taught by THE Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived, he who defeated the greatest British Dark Lord when he was nothing more than a toddler.

The fact that there were countless books written about him fueled his fame. He had done everything from banishing banshees to taming dragon, and even fighting a group of trolls with nothing more than his bare hands.

So yes! Everyone was clearly looking forward to this class.

"Oh my gosh…I can't wait to see him! I wasn't able to get a good luck at him yesterday." Lavender gushed.

"Yeah. It's no wonder, with the upper years mobbing him, and the invisible wall he put up." Parvati agreed not even bothering to hide her giddiness.

"I bet we'll learn something cool later! Like how to turn water into wine." Seamus grinned.

"You still haven't given that idea up?" Dean remarked dryly, knowing how persistent the Irish boy was.

"Nothing can stop an Irishman from his drink." Seamus said proudly. "I got the color right but it still tastes like water."

"Right." Ron snorted. "No offense mate, but I don't think turning water into wine will be useful when you're attacked by a Dark creature."

Hermione meanwhile was ignoring the chattering and gossip from her classmate as usual. Already she had read through most of the subjects that they would be covering this year, after she couldn't help notice the amount of information within that was failed to be covered by the Professors last year. They had only imparted the basics and it was the duty of the student to venture forth and learn more.

"Nose in another book and brooding like always, Granger?"

'Oh great...' Hermione thought groaning to herself. She turned her face and saw Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle not far from her seat.

"Buzz off Malfoy." She grumbled never breaking eye contact with her book, she doesn't wish to dealing with him in first class of first day.

"You know I was actually surprised that you came back Granger. 'Specially since you were almost turned into a stain on the wall by the troll last year." Draco sneered as he gave a mocking look to her. "Too bad it didn't get you."

Pansy and a few other Slytherins that heard him giggled, except for Crabbe and Goyle who stood there like bookends.

Hermione ignored him as she kept reading the book.

"Then again, perhaps it a good thing. After all we don't want that filthy mudblood of yours tainting the halls of Hogwarts do we?" Draco insulted further with cruel smirk.

The room was silent as everyone heard Draco's comment. Several people gasped, and others turned to look at the boy. Outwardly nothing changed, but on the inside she blanched. She didn't know what a mudblood was but judging from everyone's reactions it was a nasty insult. Even Ron who didn't like her at all looked mutinous at Malfoy's use of the word.

"That will be twenty points from Slytherin for using foul language."

The entire class jumped in surprise, some even yelped when they heard a familiar voice. However unlike when they heard it the previous night there was steel in his voice to rival McGonagall's. Slowly, as one they turned to see Professor Potter sitting on his desk, looking at them with disapproval. One hand was clutching his covered staff, as Morrigan sat atop the gem, glaring at them through her dark eyes. A few people began to fear that bird.

"W-Wha?" Draco blubbered in shock, mouth dropping as he stared at the Professor who suddenly appeared and taking point in instant.

"Really Mr. Malfoy? You're a Pureblood Wizard in the House of Slytherin, such rash and improper behavior is clearly not acceptable." Harry chided, ignoring everyone's shocked look. "Now I want you to apologize to Ms. Granger or I will be forced to take forty points from Slytherin." He ordered while shoot some look to Hermione for moment before turned back to him "Well?!" He demanded when the boy still gaping at him.

Draco snapped out from his surprise in an instant, face red in embarrassment. He turned to Hermione, face scrunched to disgust for moment, he briefly glanced at Harry who gave him a stern look. The boy gulped before he stuttered out through gritted teeth, "I-I'm sorry Granger..."

Hermione broke from her initial shock that somehow her Professor had been able to enter the class undetected. "Y-Yes." She faltered before she coughed, regaining her composure. "I forgive you Malfoy." She whispered slightly dazed. To think Malfoy will apologize to her of all people!

"Good." Harry nodded with approval, smiling happily once more. "Well then, please carry on. I didn't mean to intrude, and since class has not started yet, you can talk if you wish to." He finished with a small dismissive wave of his hand, Morrigan cawing once more as she stared at each of them in turn.

Even though he said that the room was silent, as they focused on him, faces filled with awe and amazement.

"Oh my gosh! He's more handsome in person!" Lavender blurted out.

The class broke into snickers and giggling as Lavender's face resembled a tomato and she buried it in her hands. Harry blinked once before he let out a small chuckle.

"Thank you Ms. Brown. You're also looking quite beautiful." He replied, eliciting a blush from the girl. It was then that he noticed Hermione raising her hand. "Class has yet to start Ms. Granger, so no need to raise your hand. Though I'm thankful that you're being polite." Amusement laced his voice. "Ask your question."

Hermione blushed a bit at the professor's words before regaining her composure. "How did you enter without any of us noticing?"

"With a lot of practice Ms. Granger." Harry answered simply "Trust me, when you need to deal with creatures able to hear the faintest of water drops, you will need such skills."

"How long were you there for?" Ron asked.

"Oh just recently, I heard Mr. Finnegan wishing for me to teach him how to turn water to wine. " Harry replied fixing the Irish boy with his gaze. "So you like to drink Mr. Finnegan? I remember drinking a pint in Emerald Isles once, and I'll definitely said it's better than what's served in England." He said and Seamus seems pleased to hear his homeland mentioned.

"A pint?" Neville uttered out "But you're not old enough to drink!"

"The ones I drank with didn't care." Harry said dryly "In my defense, I wasn't the one that brought the alcohol. Also if you must know the one I was drinking with lived in a time when people our age were already fighting in wars and getting married. He said that in order to graduate from a boy to a man you need three things, blood, liquor, and something else that I'm not going to tell you." He explained in mysterious manner 'You all doesn't need to know about bird and bee, yet. Even I still having hard time processing it.'

"Is it true that you rescued a princess from a group of vampires?" Parvati asked.

"Princess..." Harry rolled the word on his tongue for a moment "Ah, yes, Annette. I think she's will enter her ten years birthday this year. That was one of my earlier adventures, and it happened near the border of Austria and Germany. Oh and she wasn't a princess but the daughter of a Duke."

"But the book said-"

"Books often exaggerate things Ms. Patil. I sometimes read those books myself, and find them amusing. Many of those companies didn't actually ask for my permission to use my name. I take it the book was in the fiction section?" He inquired, raising a brow.

"Yes..." Parvati whispered, disappointment lingering in her voice.

"I knew it." Theodore Nott snorted. "There's no way those things can be real. I mean, wrestling ten trolls with nothing but your bare hands?" He scoffed while shooting a look at Harry.

"Ah, that one. I think that I was eight?" Harry asked rhetorically. "I agree with Mr. Nott here." He said noting the looks of disappointment and some openly jeering at him.

"So you're a fraud?" Draco sneered.

"I will let your comment pas just this once Mr. Malfoy." Harry said nonchalantly, brushing the boy jeer as if it simple comment. He not look angry at all to the boy. "However, make no mistake, I agree with Mr. Nott about the book saying that I _wrestled_ with ten trolls, not the fact that I fought ten trolls at once with nothing but my hands and feet." He said, mirth laced in his voice.

"So you did wrestling with troll?" Ron asked in awe.

"I did not wrestle the troll Mr. Weasley. I fought the trolls with my limbs." Harry said hoping the boy would get the difference he was trying to convey. "There were ten of them, and at first I used magic as you would expect, but when there were only three left, I closed the distance. At the time I was 9, though I was small enough to be 8."

"Blimey..." Ron eyes shone in reverence. Many students were also looking at him with awe, and a few females were even swooning.

"Prove it." Blaise said, eyes narrowed in skepticism manner.

Harry stared at the black skinned boy, his eyes gaining some gleam for moment "Indeed, a demonstration would do wonders." Getting up off his desk he made his way of the wall.

The students' eyes followed him, as he placed a gloved palm against the stone. "Who can tell me how durable the walls of Hogwarts are?" He asked. "Ms. Granger, and once again I remind you that class has not started so there is no need to raise your hand."

Hermione blushed before muttering a small apology. "The wall of Hogwarts castle are enchanted, every single brick is covered in runes crafted by Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. Supposedly not even close range blasting and bombardment spells would be able to damage the stone."

"A textbook answer from **Hogwarts, A History** , take five points to Gryffindor for that." He said with approval. He noted that while Hermione was beaming a few students were showing their disdain, some were even from her house.

"Ms. Granger is correct, every part of Hogwarts is enchanted for durability and protection by runes. Why? Because using simple and common stone for a castle that would be used to teach the next generation of witches and wizards would not be wise. If they had there was a good chance that the entire castle could be burned down or destroyed when a person's accidental magic acts up." He chuckled. "Make no mistake, Runes is a deviously tricky subject and that's why the number of Runemasters is so small."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Runes is a subject for people who enjoy working hard and are good at puzzles. A small mistake could cause the array to fail or even worse explode." He explained to the class. "Anyway, I'm not here to teach you about runes. You'll learn all about them at the end of the year when you have to choose your electives for 3rd year."

He then pulled a wand from his holster and taking a few step backs aimed at the wall. "Watch carefully... _Bombarda!_ " He then flicked his wand once and-

BOOOM!

A large explosion rocked the castle, as students shrieked and gasped in surprise. Those who were intimate with the spell knew that Harry had fired an overpowered version and was not drained. He flicked his wand once more, vanishing the smoke.

Now that it was clear the students could not even see a scratch or mark on the stone.

"Merlin's beard... Not even a scratch..." Dean muttered in awe. To be honest he never knew that the walls were that durable.

"As expected of something built by the most powerful magicals of their age." Harry commented. "Like Ms. Granger said, every part of the castle is fortified with runic seals, and there's the proof." He said while gesturing with his hand, then smiled a bit in respect. "Helga Hufflepuff was truly a magnificent woman."

"Helga Hufflepuff?" Lavender inquired.

"The one who crafted the Runes used was the founder of Hufflepuff. Godric helped her inscribe them but he didn't create them. She's known as one of best Runemaster in history, and this castle is her masterpiece." He said gesturing to everything around him.

"How do you know that? I've never read about it." Hermione asked.

"Somethings are not written in books, Ms. Granger." He warned. "However I believe that you can find this information in **Step one to Becoming a Runemaster**. Sadly you won't be able to find it in Diagon Alley due to many not delving into the runic arts anymore."

"Why? If Runes are really that great then surely people would be interested in it." Daphne asked as she sounding interested by it.

"Because you need patience and dedication to become a Runemaster." Harry told the girl. "Like I said before Ms. Greengrass, Runes is a very complicated subject. Patience is the most needed virtue followed by intelligence. A small mistake and all your work would be rendered unusable and you'd need to restart it from scratch. Not to mention the fact that runes have to be individually inscribed onto an object without a wand using hand tools which adds another degree of difficulty. Many people have the intelligence needed to pass the courses but few have the patience required to master the art. No offense to you all whom Slytherin but if the rumor I heard about him from students and staff true then I would guess that Professor Snape is an example of this."

The Gryffindors snickered while the Slytherins grudgingly nodded. The potion master was someone who though being impatient was a perfectionist. True he maybe show blatant favoritism but only when outside their dungeon

"Anyways I'm not here to teach you about runes, so let's get back on topic." He then put his wand back and rubbed the wall once more. "A bombardment spell didn't even scratch it; however make no mistake physical attacks can damage the wall. An adult mountain troll would have no problems destroying this wall in a few hits." Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. It happened in an instant, his eyes flashed open glowing green with unsuppressed power, his fist shot forth, as he let out, "HAH!"

The wall of Hogwarts, enchanted by the founders themselves, by the people who were living in age where magic is not secret and freely used, they was considered as the best in their times, their works clearly art of masterpiece. Only insane men that would try to destroy such crafted wall with nothing but bare hand

BOOM!

But instead of voice of flesh pummeled and bones snapping like a twig, an explosion appear. The wall that blessed by the Helga Hufflepuff, one of brightest Witch in Britain at her age, immune even to powerful bombardment spells, crumbled beneath his fist as the wall disintegrated into fine particles, creating a hole large enough for one of students to fit through it.

Silence.

All the students were staring at the hole in the wall, mouths opening and closing in a good rendition of a fish. Their jaws dropped in disbelief, it was impossible! All logic said that it should've been his fist that broke, but their professor had just broke their minds.

"Make no mistake..." Harry started breaking the ice. "What I just did is not something any normal men can do, and I'm almost certain something no one else my age can perform. When I say something I do not say it as a boast or in arrogance, but to show you what I am capable of."

He turned to them, one of the larger pieces, no bigger than a pebble and held it between thumb and pointer. With nary a thought he crushed the pebble into dust. "I did this to show you that despite being a year older than you I'm different, and that I am capable of teaching you."

There were no traces of the previous professor as everything about his demeanor now screamed seriousness. He looked at them with an expression that rivaled the transfiguration professor's. "I hope... With this there won't be any more doubts about my ability in teaching, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy?"

Both boys mentioned swallowed the lump in their throats, face showing their nervousness as Harry fixed them with killing curse eyes. As they looked into those eyes they knew that he expected one answer and one answer only.

""Yes Sir."" They chorused in unison.

Harry nodded, his stern look replaced by his usual smile. "Good! Now then!" He said looking at his watch. "Since class has already begun, all of you open your books and begin reading the chapter on Acromantula." He said eyeing the students. "And I really mean it. You can discuss it with your friends of course, but stay on topic because you'll be seeing one up close and personal shortly."

"An Acromantula?" Ron squeaked, eyes filled with fear. "But isn't it dangerous?"

Harry smiled in bemusement, "And that's why Mr. Weasley, this class is called Defense against the Dark Arts. When you delve into the Dark Arts there's always danger. However make no mistake, none of you will be harmed so long as I'm there and you follow my commands explicitly."

Several of the females Gryffindors wore dreamy expression, and even the best of the female Slytherins couldn't help the heat rising to their cheeks, causing a faint blush.

The boys meanwhile were also convinced, safe in the fact that one or two Acromantula wouldn't be a danger to someone of their professor's caliber, not after what they just seen.

Harry brought his wand up once more, and with a casual flick repaired the damaged wall, he only latched them back in place and the rune that crafted in other parts began to reconnected with the one he just destroy

'A rune that mended another runes the moment they reconnected? A trait of Hufflepuff indeed, truly Helga was amazing woman. If only I could meet her...' Harry thought with respect as he staring at the fixed wall for moment before turned to the students "Now everyone, read your books, the chapter on Acromantulas begins on page 192, and if there's something you don't understand please don't hesitate to ask."

* * *

Later

Harry let out a small sigh as he allowed himself to relax at the Professor's table for lunch. Morrigan resting on his shoulder, hopped down onto the table, looking at him with concern.

"Having a hard time adjusting, Professor Potter?" Flitwick who sat next to him asked in a squeaky voice.

"Quite so Professor Flitwick. Mostly First Year though there are a few in the Second Year." Harry answered as he took some food and placed it on his plate while cutting some meat into smaller pieces for Morrigan. "There were issues between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley, both of them exchanging taunts and barbs, and if I hadn't been there I feel like it would've devolved into spell fire."

"Ah, yes..." Flitwick nodded in understanding. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley are often at each other's throats. Last year they caused quite a lot of mischief, and even detention in the Forbidden Forest didn't straighten them out."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked blinking his eyes in disbelief. "The Forbidden Forest? A first year went into Forbidden Forest?"

"Hagrid went with them of course, and he is quite well known in the Forest by the creatures, so they wouldn't have attacked them seeing as he was with them." Flitwick answered in an attempt to calm his fellow professor. "The intent was to scare them straight, and while it didn't stop the incidents it certainly lessened the frequency and severity of their fights."

Harry rubbed his chin at that, truthfully he didn't care too much. He was more surprised than horrified for having First Year went to Forbidden Forest. Those two must have really made themselves a pain for Dumbledore to have sent them there.

"Well, fear can be quite the teacher sometimes." He agreed with a nod "And there Ms. Granger too..."

"What is it about Ms. Granger?" Minerva who just arrived taking the open seat at his side. She was fiercely protective of her cubs, and wanted to know what was going on.

"There's nothing wrong about her. In fact I would go so far as to say that she if the model student. In fact she earned her house 10 points." Harry told the Transfiguration Professor. "It's just… She seems quite… Isolated. Her own housemates seem to dislike her." He said remembering when Ron scoffed at her explanation during Acromantula session. "I was under the impression that the house was supposed to be like your family."

Hearing that Minerva sighed, truthfully she knew what happened to Hermione. She was ashamed to think one of her cubs was being treated badly by the other members of her house. Such behavior did not belong in the House of Gryffindor which valued bravery and nobility, and not to mention that she was often bullied by the Slytherins. Not once had her housemates defended her, not even in crucial moments like the troll incident.

She had already talked to her classmate about that, and while she couldn't force them to like her, she at least convinced them to stand by her in the name of house unity.

"Ms. Granger was quite commanding in her first year and often tried to force her beliefs on others. She also was a bit of a know-it-all and this alienated her from her peers."

"Children can sometimes be cruel." Pomona who was listening added, face set into bitter expression. "But you can't blame them. On the other hand that's what they are, and it's in their nature. They're children who want to enjoy themselves and have fun, and Ms. Granger's way of fun is different to what they want. I personally think that if she had been sorted into Ravenclaw her life would be much better."

"I see..." Harry muttered. "Well, I guess I'll try and talk with her later." He said, more to himself than everyone.

"Please don't press her too hard Professor Potter." Minerva said, voice sounding sterner than usual. "Whatever you are going to talk about with her is not my business, but if it influences her health then as her Head of House I have the right to know."

"I assure you, I have no intention of doing anything harmful to her." Harry reassured, raising one hand in gesture.

Minerva only nodded, she knew that Professor Potter would never harm a student, but she was quite fond of Hermione as she reminded her of herself when she was young.

"And how about my Claws, Professor? You taught my First Years." Flitwick asked in interest.

"Ah, yes. Ravenclaw is fine, albeit they did better in the theoretical aspect, and only had a bit of difficulty in the practical portion. I had them cast knockback jinxes." Harry answered. "One student in particular did very well in the spellcasting. Luna Lovegood, if I remember her name correctly, managed to get the jinx correct on her first try, albeit not strongly enough to do real damage. However for the exercise it was more than powerful enough to flip the statue that I had them use as a target. She stood out among all her classmates." He told the Charms Professor who beamed in pride that one his students did so well. "Though her behavior is quite…" He paused trying to think of a good word to use. "Eccentric."

"Eccentric?"

"Yes, when she met me for the first time she said that I didn't have any Wrackspurts floating around my head."

"Wrackspurts?" Flitwick blinked, he never heard of such a creature before.

"That was my response as well." Harry nodded "When I asked her what a wrackspurt was she said that they were invisible creatures that lurked around people's ears and made their brains go fuzzy. Then I asked if they were invisible how was she able to see them. She said something about how she could feel them." Harry paused and took a sip of water. "I must say, talking to her has made me interested in this wrackspurt creature."

"Well…if I may make a suggestion. Try not to pay to let such notions distract you too much." Minerva said. "The Lovegood family has a reputation, and is generally regarded as being unusual by mainstream wizarding society." She explained to her junior.

"I see..." Harry murmured with a nod. "That might be the reason why her classmates seem to distance themselves from her. They're not subtle about it, so I think I'll keep an eye on her just in case. I would suggest you do the same Professor Flitwick, like Professor Sprout said children can sometimes be cruel."

Flitwick appeared to take the warning seriously as his face went through several different expressions before finally settling on stern. "Thank you Professor Potter, I think I'll do just that."

"Don't mention it." Harry said, waving hand dismissively.

"Then how about my Badgers?" Pomona asked.

"Well… I'm sorry to say, but none of Hufflepuff managed to cast a quite strong knockback jinx, though they tried to help each other and were always asking for help. They seem to embody the concepts that the House was founded on." He paused his face turned to pure confusion "I'm curious though, the students keep giving me strange looks. They also seem to make strange movements when I fix their wand movements."

"Strange movements?" Minerva asked, eyebrow furrowed. For some reason she disliked where this was going.

"Yeah… Ms. Brown kept swaying her hips and brushing against me I was behind her trying to demonstrate the wand movements. Several of the Ravenclaw students turned away from me with red faces every time I looked them in the eye, the Hufflepuffs got a dazed look, and the Slytherins kept taking subtle looks before they gathered together and began whispering. For some reason their actions have made me quite jumpy." He frowned as he finished speaking. "Is it because they have eaten something wrong? As far as I could tell none of the food at breakfast had been laced with any potions. Or is this some sort of trend among the students now?"

By the end of his explanation the Head of Hufflepuff house was giggling like a schoolgirl while Flitwick shook his head smiling in amusement. Minerva meanwhile looked as if she had just eaten a sour lemon, as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Though if one looked closely they would've seen a small twitch at the corner of her lips before she returned to her usual stern demeanor.

It was obvious to the three Professors that their students had a crush on the youngest Professor, however it seemed like the latter was oblivious to their feelings. While a part of them wanted to tell him what was going on another part wanted to see how this would play out. With several glances to one another they knew that they had found their yearly entertainment.

"Wait! How did you know that the food wasn't laced with potion?" Pomona asked.

"I always check my food before eating." Harry answered. "It's one of the things I picked up from Mr Moody."

"Moody?" Flitwick blinked. "As in Alastor Moody?! The Mad-Eye Moody?!"

"Yes, I got a visit from him and he's the one who taught the Dark Arts to me."

Pomona and Flitwick eyes widened as they appeared to be scandalized. No offense to Moody but it wasn't secret that he known to be quite brutal and vicious, not to mention unstable. Many on both sides of the war had been terrified of the man, and now he spent his time instilling fear in auror recruits. Few of Auror even willing to face Death Eater rather than meet the man!

Strangely, Minerva appeared to be unfazed but her lips were set into a thin line and there was a strange gleam in her eye. "How about the Slytherin students you taught?"

"Like I said there was nothing besides some furtive glances and whispering, but it's also what's got me worried the most. They're not as strange as the others but still strange..." Harry explained simply.

"What was it that James said again…" Minerva muttered under her breath. "Ah, yes. The famous Potter charm..." She whispered the last part loud enough to Harry ear

"Potter charm?"

"Nothing serious Professor. Just a joke that your father made during his schools years." Minerva dismissed.

"Ah, yes... James Potter, the man's pranks were quite amusing. Lily will be proud if she saw you now." Flitwick said nostalgically. "Why I remember when she got her charm to work the first time. Her face lit up so brightly."

"James was a prodigy in transfiguration; I remember when he transformed a piloe of leaves into a bunch of fake worms for his prank." Minerva chuckled. "He'd be proud but perhaps, disappointed as well if he saw you now."

"Disappointed?" Harry asked.

"He was prankster. And if he found out that you're not continuing his legacy..."

"Ah..." Harry nodded in understanding before falling silent and resuming his meal. Truthfully he didn't really remember his father, his small memories of him fragmented. It was his mother that he actually remembered more.

The other professors seemed to sense their juniors discomfort as they dropped the topic and began eating once more. He noted the fact that he hadn't seen Professor Lockhart and Professor Snape since breakfast, though he didn't care much. Both were grown men and were probably busy with their own work.

"Well, I guess I'm done for now. I think I'll take a walk around the castle. See you tonight." Harry said as he finished his food began to walk away.

* * *

It was when Harry was patrolling the Ground Floor, he had just left the main corridors when he felt something tugging at him. Curious he decided to follow the pull into one of the lesser used passages. There he saw three Slytherin students cornering a Hufflepuff girl and Gryffindor boy. The Slytherins appeared to be fourth years while the ones that they had cornered were first years.

"Excuse me, but what happened?" He asked as he approaching them.

The students jumped in surprise when they heard his voice. One of Slytherin students let sneered and turned to him. "None of your bus-" He trailed off when he saw it was Harry Potter. The professor's voice was a bit high, just like any other child, and they had thought it had been another student behind them.

"Yes?" Harry's eyebrow quirked at the pause, his eyes seems gleaming slightly.

"Nothing, _sir_." The Slytherin student gritted out, the way he said sir is like he spat some venom.

Harry's eyes stared at him, causing him to squirm in place, before he looked at the wall. Black soot covered a good chunk of the wall, evidence of spell fire. He also noticed that the soot patterns were roughly inches higher than the first years were tall and wide enough that the two younger children could've stood by side. All in all it looked like the fourth years had been using them as target practice, or scaring them. By the relieved faces that the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were shooting him he thought it must be the second option.

"What happen here? Ms..." Harry paused as he stared at the girl trying to remember her name. "Entwhistle?"

Ms. Entwhistle was surprised hearing her name mentioned, she didn't think that Professor Potter would remember her name. She was about to answer when she noticed the trio of Slytherins glaring at her, and she shuddered in fear. She stayed quiet.

"Look sir." One of the Slytherin students said. "There's nothing wrong here, we just-"

"They bullied her sir!" The Gryffindor blurted out, throwing a weak glare at the Slytherin students. "Annabel and I were walking around and taking pictures, but then they came and began insulting us. When we were about to leave they began casting spells and told us to stay still or else they'll hit." He gestured to the scorched part of the wall, and despite his bravado his knees were shaking.

"He's lying!" The Slytherins said glaring at the boy who stared back defiantly.

'House of the Brave indeed.' Harry thought and inwardly give approval nod. He didn't know him, seeing as he hadn't taught the first year Gryffindors yet. "And your name Mr?"

"C-Colin Creevey sir!"

"I see..." Harry nodded at that before turned to the Slytherins "Your wands gentlemen."

"But sir-"

"That scorch mark is obviously from a curse, a _Reducto_ perhaps. Do you think I'm foolish enough to believe that a First Year Mundane born has the knowledge to cast that? Your. Wands. Now! Gentlemen." He said staring at them, his eyes glowing once more. "Or I will take 50 points each for not obeying a professor, and attempting to harm a fellow students."

Harry extended his hand in expectant manner, as they each pulled their wands and handed them to him reluctantly. Taking aim with his own wand he cast a wordless _prior incantanto_ , a golden beam lancing forth and splitting to strike the tip of the three students' wands

"Just like I thought." He said staring at the smoke that surfaced from each of the wands. "Multiple blasting curses. That will be fifteen points from Slytherin for damaging school property and almost cursing a student." He handed them back their wands.

The Slytherin students hissed, as one stepped forward to voice his displeasure. "Now see here brat, you-"

"Five points from Slytherin for ridiculing teacher."

The Slytherin student's face turned red at that, and as he opened his mouth again one of his friends gripped his shoulder and pull him back. The two Slytherins eye met before he shook his head and turning to Harry who was looking at them expectantly.

"We will take our leave now." He said before pulling his two friends away with him.

Harry stared at the retreating serpents carefully, eyes sharp as if he expected them to turn around and curse him. Veterans would've recognized the look likening it to a predator stalking his prey.

After the Slytherin students disappeared from sight, Harry turned to Colin and Annabel, his face feature softening as he gave them a small smile "You two okay?"

The two students that were ogling him with awe snapped from their stupor. Annabel instantly ducked down hiding her blushing face as she fidgeted. Colin was no better as he looked like he had just seen his favorite superhero.

"Yes sir!" Colin answered, face red slightly. "Thank you sir for helping us!"

"Just doing my duty as a Professor." Harry said. "That was quite brave of you Mr. Creevey, standing up when Ms. Entwhistle here was afraid to speak. Take two points to Gryffindor for that." He praised.

"Thank you sir! It was nothing! Really!"

"I give points to those who deserve it Mr. Creevey, albeit in some cases Bravery can be called suicide if shown at the wrong time so you need to be careful to use it." Harry said staring sharply at the boy. "Now Mr. Creevey let me give you this warning. Those students are going to come after you seeking retribution. Tell your prefects or some older students what happened, and from now on make sure you do not walk alone."

"Y-Yes!" Colin stuttered. "But sir, isn't it better if you report it to a teacher?"

"While it theoretically is a good thing, teacher cannot always be there for you. You may still want to tell Professor McGonagall of course but tell your friends as well." He then grinned. "You're mundane born right? If I recall there proverb "Fight Fire with Fire.", or in this case fight students with other students."

"Yes sir!" Colin said, his face so bright that Harry would swear that it began to sparkle.

"Now, you two should run along and join your friends. Who knows if they're still lurking about." Tapping his still bandaged staff twice against the floor the wall repaired itself and the soot marks disappeared.

He heard Colin whisper out 'Cool' while he did this. "I'll be continuing my patrol now. Mr. Creevey I expect you to read the introductory chapter before you have class with me tomorrow."

"Sir! Yes sir!"

Harry sweatdropped at the response, before he continued his patrol. Really dealing with mundane born students could be fun but at the same time annoying. Hopefully the boy wouldn't follow him along like his own personal stalker, he already have few, not need to add another one to his list.

As he began to walk again, part of his mind wondered why all the students were so cheerful to him. A few were even giggling and covering their face while squealing when he smiled back at them. Well, maybe they were just happy to see someone at their age become their Professor.

"Professor Potter's really cool eh?" Colin muttered in awe.

"Y-Yeah... His class was also amazing..." Annabel nodded in agreement, she remembered the class moments ago and she was embarrassed to admit that she had been more focused on their professor than what he had been teaching. Still though she had learned a few things from it.

"You have to tell me what you learned today with him Annabel!"

* * *

 _"Get out! Get out! I don't want to see you here!" Petunia snarled as she attempted to close the door of her house._

 _Only for Albus to put his foot in the doorframe, preventing it from closing. "Petunia, please. I have some news for you, it's about Lily."_

 _Hearing her sister's name mentioned Petunia froze, her face troubled as she contemplated kicking the old man out or letting him in to hear about her sister. Eventually she chose the second option and opened the door. Seeing this Albus smiled kindly as he walked into the foyer._

 _"Thank you Petunia." Albus said as he took a seat, he briefly glanced around the house before returning his gaze to her. "I heard you married, where's your husband?"_

 _"Vernon is still at work." Petunia replied snidely. "Now stop wasting time! Tell me what happened to Lily!"_

 _Albus noted that despite the disdain in her voice there was also a hint of concern. Hidden and barely recognizable, but still there. Inwardly he was happy to see that she still cared for her sister which made it all the more harder to break the news to her._

 _"What has Lily told you about our world recently?" He asked._

 _"I don't care much. She only said something about a madman waging war." Petunia answered before her eyes widened and the pieces began to fall into place._

 _"Yes..." Albus said somberly, eyes filled with sadness as he gave a brief nod. "It breaks my heart to inform you, but Lily is dead. She fought valiantly but that Dark Wizard proved to be too much for her."_

 _Petunia felt her world blacken for a moment. Many people said that she hated Lily, that she was ashamed to have her as a sister. They were right. She hated Lily, hated her with a burning passion. But she was not ashamed for having her as a sister, and despite the hatred she felt she also felt love._

 _"Lily..." Petunia choked out, eyes shimmering with unshed tears "Lily is..."_

 _"I'm sorry Petunia..." Albus said bitterly, eyes closed in sadness._

 _For Petunia, Lily was her sister, and once upon a time her best friend. Despite the three year age difference, Lily and her had been close, undoubtedly close. They were perfect sisters to each other. Despite the jealousy she felt with Lily being the favorite, her sister was always there to comfort her._

 _Until that first blast of magic._

 _Had it happened in house or if she had been alone with Lily it wouldn't be a problem. But no…it was Severus who saw it._

 _Needless to say, Lily became close to him who seemed to know more about 'Magic' and they drifted apart._

 _And then the Hogwarts letter came._

 _Her parents were so excited and proud of her, adoring her more than usual. Petunia herself was left alone, not neglectful but the wound was already done. She and her sister drifted further and further apart every time she took the train to that freakish school_

 _She was jealous of her, yes. She admitted that. She even sent a letter to the old man in front of her to be accepted but sadly she was only a mundane girl. Add the fact Lily always spoke highly about the Wizarding World that Severus told her of, and she couldn't be part of it!_

 _And thus, her hatred and the scar grew deeper and darker until it she finally snapped. She called her 'Freak' and cut the tie between them, and in return Lily become distant toward her, thus making the seed of hatred grow further._

 _But at same time that darkness grew so did passion and affection as well._

 _She loved Lily with a passion, and she missed her greatly. A childish part of her heart always praying and wishing for them to be together once more, for things to return to like when they were children and innocent, but she knew it wouldn't happen. Not since the first time that Lily stepped through to the platform and she call her 'Freak'_

 _And when she heard her sister died, the passion that was hidden and buried bubbled to the surface. It took everything she had not to faint in the spot, as she broke, letting out a banshee like wail and sob. A deep cry that filled with nothing but anguish and deep pain, enough to made the old wizard in front of her shed a tear._

 _She remembered when they spent time together, when they played with their dolls, swung together in the park, and when she stood there and protected her like the true big sister she was. When everyone was so simple and easy, when they still innocent and don't know the World_

 _"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Petunia screamed, eyes glistering with tears "If... If you freaks never existed in the first place Lily would still be here! She would still be alive! You take her away from our parents! You split her from her family! YOU AND YOUR FREAKISH NATURE!" She yelled before she broke into sobs once more._

 _Albus didn't know what to say, he truly didn't. The woman in front of him was right to hate him. He failed Lily and he had failed James. He knew Lily's relationship with Petunia was hurt because she was a witch but he never knew the pain was this deep. "She has a son." Albus said, breaking the woman from her sobs._

 _She glared at him. "So what?! Take care of him! It was your responsibility! Your World's fault! Don't dump it on me! I bet he will be freakish like you all!" She snarled hatred and malice clear in her voice._

 _"He's not safe, there are dark wizards after him. I can't show him to the public Petunia." Albus replied sadly "Lily cast protective magics on him, one that will drive away his pursuers but it need to be strengthened. It needs someone who shares a blood relationship with Lily, and that person is you, Petunia."_

 _"I don't care! To hell with that boy! You and your World have already taken my remaining family from me! You have no right to-"_

 _"He has her eyes." Albus cut her, making Petunia eyes widened._

 _The woman bit her lip, face filled with tears, as she closed her eyes for a moment and look troubled. "How old?" She rasped out, voice dry due to her wail and sob before_

 _"Two years..."_

 _Albus watched as Petunia fell into silence once more, the woman closed her eyes again. Albus could tell the woman was deep in thought._

 _"I can't..." Petunia finally rasped, as she opened her eyes._

 _"Petunia..." Albus was shocked, did she really hate magic that much?_

 _"I can't take him. Not with Vernon. He would end up hating the boy and that would lead to neglect, and abuse." Petunia said bitterly. "And I don't want to leave him, not when I already have Dudley in my life. He will need his father..."_

 _Albus' eyebrow quirked at that, it wasn't a strong reason actually and normally he would allow the woman her privacy but Harry's condition was dire. "I will support any financial problems you may have Petunia if you take Harry in. Or if Dudley's father is someone that can abuse a child then surely you know he is not a good person. Harry needs you, he-"_

 _"And Dudley needs me!" Petunia screamed. "I don't want him to grow up with Harry! I don't want him grow up with a freak like him! I don't want Dudley to..."_

 _To be like me._

 _She left that part unsaid…_

 _She didn't want her son to turn out to be anything like her, to experience bitterness and have her family torn apart because of magic. She doesn't want her son to have felt what she felt when she split with Lily. She knew big chance Dudley can become envy and jealous to Harry, just like her and she don't want that to happen, not to her own Son_

 _"I can't... Your people, and Magic have taken too much from me. I can't raise him. My decision is final... Now get out..."_

 _"Petunia, please-"_

 _"GET. OUT!" She shrieked, eyes filled with pure murderous intent for once._

 _Albus seeing the sign knew he had lost. He closed his eyes in sadness and nodded before standing from his seat. He walked toward the door and opened it, but before he left he glance back. Petunia was staring at the floor, her face filled with tears as she looked as if she had aged ten years._

 _"For what it's worth, I'm truly sorry. You need not forgive me, but know that I regret what happened to you and Lily." He said sadly before closing the door._

 _He heard Petunia's muffled sobs as he apparated away. The only thing he could think while leaving was, how he regret for what happen to Petunia and Lily, and what should he do about Harry now?_

* * *

 **Hello all! Another chapter has come out! In here you all see how Harry act as a teacher! And how he went through his first day of teaching**

 **Like I said before, this universe is quite AU. Harry able to break enchanted wall without any problem is proof of that, all Wizards will get their own upgrade of course. Make no mistake, Harry is strong in here despite he quite young**

 **We get glimpse of how he capable in here and also small flashback about what happen to Harry in past, obviously he not given to Dursley seeing Albus got rejected and leave**

 **Make no mistake, Albus is a good man in here, however that doesn't mean he is Saint, to facing someone like Voldemort you can't be just a Saint. He manipulative, yes, you all see it in here he try to use guilt trip on Petunia side and nearly succeed had her love to Dudley is not stronger than to Lily's**

 **However, the fact he not threatening her and forcing her is proof that he won't be Dark Lord or someone insane enough to rule the whole World. No, he is good man, but he can be cruel sometime for the 'Greater Good'. In here all Characters will be reasonable, true there will be few who did evil things out of fun and really cruel but there will be history of them of course**

 **Next chapter would be another lesson with Professor Potter! I split it into few parts in order to show further how Harry dealing with students. A two more chapter perhaps before we will start to enter more serious things. A flashback about Harry also will be lessened, I can't just spoil it now am I? Where the fun of that?**

 **Anyway! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please give Favorite, Follow, and Review to this story**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	4. Professor Potter (II)

**This Chapter has been beta edited! All credits for better words and grammar went to AbaddontheDevourer!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Professor Potter (II)**

* * *

Snape stared at the gathered group of students in the common room. His face into his usual sneer, but if one looked closely they could see something else , a small amount of fury and annoyance.

"Is anyone willing to tell me," He drawled, eyes glaring at each of the students in turn. Some shivered, refusing to meet his glare while others were so frightened that they contemplated digging a hole and hiding in it. "Why our house lost 40 points on the first day?"

They stayed silent, as his glare intensified and all began to squirm. "No one?" The dam on his emotions broke. "40 POINTS! _40_ _IN_ _ **FIR**_ ** _S_** ** _T_** _D_ _AY_ _!_ THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED IN THE _HISTORY_ OF OUR HOUSE! NOT EVEN THOSE INFERNAL WEASLEY TWINS MANAGED TO LOSE SO MANY POINTS BEFORE THE FIRST DAY WAS EVEN OVER!"

One of students, the one that Harry cornered after lunch stepped forward. "It was _Potter_ , sir!" He sneered, spitting the name Potter as if it were the vilest of poisons.

Snape turned to the student, his eyes boring into the unfortunate offender. "And what caused Professor Potter to take points from you?"

"Nothing sir. We were just minding our own business when he came and took points from us!"

Had it been any other Professor who had taken that many points off he would've been in their office demanding answers. However this wasn't a normal professor. He had watched the boy since the first meeting with the faculty, and above all he had learned that Harry Potter was not normal. As much as he was loath to admit it, the boy was more like Lily rather than being another James Potter clone.

The way the boy spoke highly about potions and was willing to learn. He displayed more Ravenclaw tendencies than he did Gryffindor. He remembered talking with Lily; the Hat had almost put her into Ravenclaw when it saw the bravery hidden deep within her.

"The full truth, Mr. Stretton and not the half-truth." Severus replied simply.

Stretton who had been looking smug was taken back. He never thought his Head of House would respond like that. The others were also surprised, as they had expected the blatant favoritism the man had normally shown rather than an inquisition. Thankfully though they were silent, letting Stretton hang himself while gaining information that could be used in the future.

"The truth, Mr. Stretton." Snape repeated snapping the boy from his stupor. His eyes locked onto the student in front of him as he gazed down. Like a cobra, his presence seemed to flare up and threaten the boy who was nothing more than prey at the moment.

"S-Sir!" He gulped nervously. "We were cornering a pair of mudbloods in a side corridor when Potter caught us."

"And how did he catch you?" Snape drawled, inwardly already feeling the headache that was beginning to form. He hated to admit it but the majority of the new Slytherins didn't enter into the House due to their cunning or ambition, but due to their Blood Purist beliefs. This meant that most of them acted like dunderhead Gryffindors rather than the proud serpents they were supposed to be.

"W-We don't know sir." Stretton's friend who had pulled him away before, continued. "All of us were surprised. One moment we were cornering the mudblood scum the next Potter was there!"

"Yeah." His other friend added "I mean, there are no door in that corridor, and the only way to approach was easily covered by the two of us. We should've seen him coming, but somehow he managed to elude us."

Snape quirked his eyebrow further and gestured for the student to continue, it seemed like he wasn't going to be getting a proper answer from Stretton.

"We would've gotten away with it too, if that damned Gryffindor hadn't blurted it out at the last second. After that Potter looked at the scorch marks on the walls and demanded to check our wands. He claimed that it was due to damaging school property and almost hitting a student with a stray spell. "

"Almost?"

"Yeah, the boy was standing only a few inches away from a scorch mark. We had been trying to scare the boy, when we got caught, not intending to hit him. That would've been 15 points." He paused and his eyes narrowed as he glared at Stretton. "Except for someone here got the bright idea of calling Potter a brat to his face. That was another 5 points off."

'Of course he's going to take points off you dunderheads! What kind of moron call Professor a "Brat" to his face?!' Snape inwardly screamed. He kept drifting between annoyed and impressed. Annoyed at the loss of points and impressed at the sheer stupidity of the Slytherin before him, who was the face of the House of Cunning. If Salazar knew about this he'd be rolling in his grave. Or more likely would rise and beat the boy for disgracing his legacy.

Anyways the youngest professor had handled the situation properly, and the amount of points taken was not excessive. Still though the fact that they had lost 40 points before the day was over would be a black mark that he would remember for the rest of his time as a teacher.

"I am sorely tempted to take points away from you Mr. Stretton." Snape sneered, causing the boy to gulp in fear. "However that won't do the House any good. Instead you will be serving detention with me this weekend." The boy breathed a sigh of relief. "That accounts for half of the missing points. What about the other 20?"

"That would be me sir." Draco said, suddenly feeling scared as everyone turned to look at him. The protection of his father didn't seem so strong now when he saw the angry expressions that everyone was directing at him. "I called Granger a mudblood and he heard it."

"And how Mr. Malfoy was Professor Potter able to hear it? Did you announce it aloud?" Snape glowered to the boy.

"N-No. It... It happened just like Stretton. We were in class at the time, fifteen minutes early in fact." He paused, his face troubled for moment.

"We didn't see him, nor hear him." Blaise added at Malfoy's pause. "In fact _no one_ heard or saw him, yet when he drew our attention he was sitting calmly on his desk. It was like he appeared out of thin air, and I know for a fact that it wasn't a notice-me-not charm as I've seen them performed before. Afterwards he took 20 points from Malfoy and had him apologize."

This was Malfoy's fault. The boy didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, and acted more and more like a Gryffindor with each passing day. However the fact that his students were caught in the exact same way hinted once more at Potter's skills. Snape himself wasn't fond of the term Mudblood, not after he had actually snapped and said it to his best friend. Ultimately it ended their relationship, until now he still wondering how event would play if he not call Lily that word.

"I see…" Snape said with a small nod "Take five point for a proper explanation, Mr. Zabini." Stepping back so that he could see all the assembled students before him he barked. "Listen, all of you! Are we not Slytherin? Where is your guile? Your cunning?" He demanded, his voice hinting at the retribution they would face if they didn't straighten up, and act in a manner befitting the Noble House of the Serpents. "Mr. Stretton you behaved like a dunderhead Gryffindor today, and loath as I am to admit it, the points you lost were deserved. What kind of moron insults a teacher right to their face!?"

"But he's just a brat!" Stretton defended himself despite feeling nervous under Snape glare. "There's no way he could be a good teacher! I bet he had to kiss the Minister's ass to become one!"

"No..." That single word cut through any other protests that Stretton was about to say. It was Draco who surprisingly was defending the young Professor. "Make no mistake Stretton, Potter is not only talk."

"Yeah..." Daphne nodded. "Did you know that the castles walls are reinforced by runic seals? These walls are capable of withstanding continuous fire from bombardment curses and only get warm." Everyone nodded, though few heard it for first time -the First Year mostly- before she continued. "Well Professor Potter punched a hole through that same wall."

""WHAT?!"" All the students who had yet to take Harry's class screeched, face filled with shock and surprise as they chorused their disbelief, the room soon exploding in an uproar as people tried to figure out how he could've destroyed the walls.

"Enough!" Snape barked, silencing everyone. "Behave yourselves, you are Slytherin, such rambunctiousness is befitting dunderhead Gryffindors." He stated and that was enough to make the students calm down though were still in disbelief. "Many of you perhaps feel that having Harry Potter, a boy only a year older than you, teach is ridiculous. Upper years I'm sure are thinking that he is only a fraud, a moron, or a pompous brat who thinks the world owes him."

The faces of those who were thinking that broke into glee, happy that their Head of House had similar views, and was willing to voice them. That was until Snape spoke again.

"Such thoughts end tonight." The Potion Master declared.

Their faces turned to shock. "Tell me..." He drawled. "Do any of you feel that you could challenge Albus Dumbledore or one of the Heads of House in a duel?" He asked and all of them looked nervous at the idea and shook their heads. "Well then let me tell you that not only has that brat, as you so call him, _fought_ against _Albus_ _Dumbledore_ , but he stood toe to toe against him in front of the entire Hogwarts Staff."

Shock was evident on everyone's face, if the idea of Harry Potter being able to punch through reinforced walls was ridiculous the idea of him trading spell fire with one of the most powerful wizards alive was downright ludicrous.

"There's a reason, why he is teaching, and all the Staff respect him." Snape continued, ignoring their shock. "Do you think we would just accept a thirteen year old becoming a teacher? Of course not, we administered our own tests for him, tests far more stringent than any other. We would accept nothing but the best, and the final seal of approval was when we witnessed him fighting against Dumbledore, a man who had been feared by two Dark Lords and had pushed armies back by himself.

"Make no mistake, the boy lost, but the fact is that he was able to stand against Dumbledore for longer than a single moment. Not only did he stand against the Headmaster but he held his ground for several minutes against what many call the greatest wizard since Merlin. If he managed to stand against someone of _Dumbledore's_ caliber what do you think he can do against _students_ arrogant enough to think that they can beat him due to his young age!"

The silence in the common room was telling enough, as a pin drop could've been heard as people held their breaths in disbelief. The idea of a boy barely into his teens being able stand against Albus Dumbledore was inconceivable.

"I, as well as all the staff witnessed the battle." Snape continued breaking the silence. "Do not dare to presume yourselves equal to Potter. It is not arrogance when he says that he is better than you, as he has the power and skill to back his claims. Treat him like any other Professor, and listen to him when he speaks. He may actually be the best qualified Defense Professor Dumbeldore has hired in many years."

"The boy is anything but normal, capable of disappearing from any trackers as well as being able to hide even from the Ministry itself. His reemergence has turned the Ministry into a madhouse as they scrambled for any information they could. All that they could find was that Professor Potter showed up one day and registered his N.E.W.T. results. After the results were verified he took the post of DADA, and all the time he managed to hide himself from the public view. No doubt he was waiting for an opportune time to reveal himself.

"Making an enemy of him _openly_ would be unwise and a perfect example of a dunderhead Gryffindor. Such actions will not be tolerated in this house, and if you choose to disregard my advice I will personally escort you to the Headmaster's office, sit you down and force the Sorting Hat to put you in Gryffindor!" Snape finished eyes sharp and strict as he eyed all of his students. "Slytherin is not the house of criminals and thugs as the other houses so believe. We are Cunning. We are Sly. Ambitious and the Future Leaders of our World. So act like a proper Slytherin and if you must antagonize him do so at your own risk."

* * *

 _He doesn't wish to wake up_

 _He doesn't wish to enter the living World, not yet._

 _It's because he's in pain. Even now, with his eyes closed, and his body rested he still feels pain. Every inch of his muscles screaming and demanding him to sleep, to keep his eyes closed._

 _But he knew he couldn't. No matter what happens he knew he must not stay asleep. He's got to open his eyes no matter how heavy they are, no matter how painful it is to move._

 _He opens his mouth, trying to speak but nothing comes out. The taste of iron and copper slithered on his tongue, followed by a wet sensation on his lips as a crimson colored liquid dripped down his throat._

 _"Huh? You still alive?"_

 _!?_

 _A new voice!_

 _Instantly his eyes snap open, no matter how heavy and painful it is, he managed to force his eyes open. The whites of his eyes were bloodshot, as his green eyes searched everywhere for the origin of the voice._

 _The first thing he managed to glimpse through his blurry vision was someone standing above him. The person had long hair, their gender indistinguishable in the dim light, though he saw they possessed a petite figure._

 _"Huh? You're only a brat."_

 _Okay, that high pitched and feminine voice clearly told him the person is a woman. Woman or child it didn't matter, right now he needed to get up!_

 _"That scar… oh my, what's the Boy-Who-Lived doing in this place? Hahaha! I never thought I'd meet the one who killed that Riddle brat here!"_

 _Riddle brat? Scar? This woman recognize him and at least knew the Dark Lord! Whoever she is she's not a normal person considering only a few knew the Dark Lord's real name._

 _"Hoo, you're still able to move, even in that condition." The voice filled with mirth, as if she watching something an amusing play rather than someone struggling to live._

 _His eyes finally adjusted to the darkness around him, catching his first glimpse of the person speaking. Emerald eyes similar to his gazed down, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lip._

 _"Oi! Eliz! Come here! We're done here, let's go back, and bring this brat with us."_

 _'What?!' He thought._

 _"Yes Mistress." Another new voice answered, this one contained nothing but coldness, as if the owner of the voice was someone without emotion._

 _Panic surged through his bod. Bring him?! Bring him where?! He let out another gurgle, power flowing inside him as he tried to apparate away despite the pain that hit his body._

 _"You're going to kill yourself brat so, relax. I won't kill you, not yet. You did my job for me by killing that filth so consider this as payment."_

 _Normally he wouldn't believe her. Heck even now as he held onto life with slipping fingers he didn't believe her. As far as he knew the woman in front of him was lying and would turn him into a ghoul or even use him to form some weird talking chimera. However the choice to go wasn't for him to decide as he felt his magic slipping away from him. Shackles clamped down on his power, as he struggled to break free but kept failing. He was too weak to break free from his prison, and every attempt sent pain coursing through his nerves._

 _"You don't trust my words do you? Good thinking brat." She chuckled, her green eyes seems gleaming as her mouth curled into something resembling a smirk. Her long rich blond colored hair waving as the wind breezed through it, followed by sharp fangs from her mouth. "But sadly you don't have any choice, sleep now and be grateful I decided to save your life."_

 _The last thing he heard as his vision turned black and he felt a pair of hands gently lifting him up was the woman saying, "Heh, a ten years old Human brat killed an Aristocrat? Ohh, yes, I can see now how those wannabe Council members are going to react. Keh. You just made my day brat."_

* * *

Harry stared at the Gryffindor and Slytherin students who gazed at him giddily, their faces the epitome of excited. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws from yesterday had shown less enthusiasm, being shy to speak to him. Perhaps it was because this was their first year, but still their faces were the same as those gathered in front of him now.

However this class was openly gaping at him, causing him just a bit of discomfort. 'Perhaps it's a Gryffindor trait.' He thought looking at the House of the Lions. After all subtly was one of the things that they were not known for. He saw Mr. Creevey was quite excited for the lesson to begin and was squirming in his seat. The Slytherins on the other hand were more subtle with their looks but he still felt them on him.

"I'm sure that many of you already know who I am, but for those that don't my name is Harry Potter, and I'll be your Professor for Defense against the Dark Arts. The main goal of this class will be the identification of common curses, jinxes, and hexes as well as counters to them." He paused tilting his head slightly, looking at the students gathered before him. "To those who were born in the Magical world you perhaps have seen what I am talking about, but to those who are Mundane Born, allow me to demonstrate."

He stood up from his table, his wand held loosely in his hand as he walked around his desk. Aiming his wand at his chair he casually flicked it and the chair transformed into a two meter tall dresser. Gasps and sounds of awe were heard from the assembled students.

"Normally, I would tell you to read the book like yesterday with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. However you're Gryffindors and Slytherins and as such I doubt you're interested in the written words but the action. Add in the fact that yesterday I saw something happen…" His eyes briefly looked to Colin, who blushed as he noticed the look. "I'll make reading it homework, for now let me give you a practical demonstration." He smiled in amusement when the word 'homework' came up and the student's faces set into a pout. "What I'm about to show you is the knockback jinx, the incantation is _Flipendo_ , and like the name suggests is used to knock someone or something back.

"However one thing you must know before casting any spell is that you can't just wave your wand and say the incantation. There's a rhythm to casting any spell, especially to those dealing with the Dark Arts.

"First, make sure your grip on your wand is firm." He firmly gripped his wand while pointing it at the cupboard. "Next, set your feet, some jinxes and curses will be strong enough that you will feel be pushed back, _Reducto_ for example. And if you can't hold your ground, the results won't be pretty." He noticed everyone paying attention, eagerly watching him, and inwardly smiled. "Once you've done all that take aim, and incant, 'Flipendo'!"

To move a solid wood cabinet standing just over two meters tall was not easy, and even a pair of adults wouldn't be able to knock it over easily. However to Harry, the moment that he cast the spell, a massive bolt of energy left his wand and struck dead center of the cabinet. Instead of just knocking it down, the cabinet was violently thrown back flipping end over end to smash into the wall opposite him. The cabinet was reduced to a pile of splinters, and it was only the timely intervention of a shield that prevented harm to his students.

All of them stared at him with awestruck expressions, especially those from the mundane community who had never seen anything like that before. Even those who had grown up in the magical community were amazed, as they had seen overpowered spells before but never to this degree. _Flipendo_ was a simple spell, a joke jinx, and the most damage that they had ever seen before was a slight pushing, or knocking the target over. Never had they seen the spell hurl a cabinet a dozen of so feet away and turn it into a pile of splinters.

Harry stared at his wand once more and suppressed a sigh, he hadn't meant to overpower the spell but that was exactly what happened. He'd need a better control of his magic in the future.

"When you deal with the Dark Arts, Jinxes, Hexes or Curses, make sure to be careful. You can easily harm someone with even simple spells." Harry warned motioning towards the cabinet. "If that had been a human instead of a cabinet they'd be a splatter on the walls." He chuckled a bit as most of the class turned green at the image. "Of course my spell was overpowered, and isn't something that most can achieve, but still it deserves the warning."

He then flicked his wand at the pile of wood, an emerald stream flowing around it as the pile turned into a cabinet once more. Another flick of his wrist and the wooden cabinet was transfigured into a statue.

"This jinx can be very useful in emergencies; I heard that four trolls managed to enter Hogwarts last year somehow. Imagine if one of you were locked inside with one of them." He saw all the students who knew about the creature shake at the image. "For those fortunate enough to have never seen or smelled a troll before, imagine what a gnome looks like, but make it uglier by 10, remove the hair add a large stomach and the worst smell you can possibly think of. And you have the basic idea. Oh yeah it also likes to eat humans."

He chuckled once more as the students swallowed and paled a bit. One student raised her hand. The red hair clicked in his mind and the name appeared, Ginny Weasley.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"Did you really fight ten trolls and killed one with your bare hands?" She asked, voice filled with awe and giddiness.

"You heard the tale from the Second Years right?" He asked rhetorically. "Yes, I did, though the book made it seem like I killed the whole group by hand, when I did not. It was only the last one that ended by at my hands. When the others arrived to see that they immediately assumed I had dispatched the others in a similar manner."

"If that's true then why did you kill it with your hands?" A Slytherin student asked.

"It's because I was fighting in a cave Mr. Montague." Harry answered. "If I had fought carelessly I might've collapsed the ceiling and died buried within. Make no mistake, despite what the book says my battles were never that easy. There have been many times where I've almost died." He said seriously. "Now back to the topic, if you're locked in with a troll, than rather than casting _Alohomara_ which does not work on all locks, it would be better to blast through the door so you can run. To a person who has mastered this spell a wooden door is no match, and if the door is made of sterner stuff then hitting the troll with it would force them back even through their magically resistant skin as it strikes with a concussive force."

"Or, you can use this Jinx to defend yourself in case you get attacked by a wizard. A good hit to the face will give you enough time to send a second spell at your target, or you can strike their feet with the spell and after they fall summon their wand. Though the summoning spell is technically 4th year material it is one of those spells best learned early. Okay! That's enough explanation and examples. I want you to form a line, and I'll have you cast the spell at a target."

Harry watched with fascination as the students eagerly left their desks and formed a line, each jockeying to go first. Finally it was Mr. Creevey who through a combination of Gryffindor bravery and no shortage of elbows who emerged victorious.

"Okay, Mr. Creevey. Remember grip the wand tightly, set your feet, aim and then cast." Harry instructed.

Colin did as Harry said, setting his feet, knees slightly bent as he gripped his wand too tightly in Harry's opinion. The boy was perhaps a bit too eager to learn.

" _Flipendo_!" Colin shouted. The spell shot from his wand and it the target though it was nothing more than a glancing blow that unbalanced the target. The class watched as the statue slowly tipped over before gravity took over and it slammed into the ground

"Not bad for your first try Mr. Creevey." Harry praised.

"Thank you sir!" Colin said giddily before moving from his spot to reveal a Slytherin girl with long black hair and brown eyes who appeared to be of Asian descent.

The Slytherin student set her feet properly, wand raised and aimed, then she incanted, " _Flipendo!"_

The statue which he had righted after Colin finished was struck dead center by her spell. The jinx was much stronger than Colin's, and the target skidded back a foot before it was knocked over. Harry allowed himself to whistle a bit in amazement.

"Nice shot Sibazaki-san." He said in Japanese, making the girl turn to him in surprise. She hadn't expected someone to use the language of her homeland. "Take three points to Slytherin." He smiled kindly to the girl.

Sibazaki blushed, as she shyly looked at the floor for a moment before she nodded timidly, muttering her thanks as she ran to the back of the line. Harry blinked at her actions, not understanding them. 'Is my smile that scary?' He thought, thinking of all the first and second years students who had run when he smiled at them.

He kept careful watch as the next few students cast the spell. While many of the Slytherins were able to cast the spell with varying degrees of success it was the Gryffindors who struggled. Perhaps it was because of all the mundane borns? He noted that despite the Gryffs managing to cast the spell the power wasn't there in comparison to the Slytherins, or even the Ravenclaw, Luna.

Speaking of Luna, he'd be teaching her once again after Lunch. He had the class read about Gargoyles yesterday, and asked them questions, that they answered easily. As expected of Ravenclaw, they were quite book-smart.

'They still have some problem with Flipendo though but at least the entire class can be called decent enough for their first try. Perhaps I should emphasize the practical more than the theoretical with them.' Harry thought as he begin to pondering another method to make his teaching effective

" _Flipendo!_ "

Harry blinked as the statue was struck by the spell, skidded a foot before crashing into the floor like Sibazaki. However the area that the spell had struck put a crack into it before the fall finally caused it to split. "That was quite impressive Ms. Weasley, take three points for that." Harry praised with a nod. For a First Year that had been quite the feat, and he knew that in the future the girl could be a powerhouse if she kept practicing.

Ginny blushed as Harry Potter praised her! Oh God, she can't believe she was only standing a few feet from him! The one she had idolized ever since she was a child! The one who she always dreamed of!

"T-T-Thank you sir!" She managed to squeak her face turning red in embarrassment at the sound of her voice. She had been trying to sound dignified and was inwardly cursing at her stutter.

"Yes, your twin brothers yesterday also showed a promising amount of power. It seems the Weasley family is one of talent and shouldn't be underestimated." Harry chuckled, as he recalled the twin menaces behavior yesterday. They had been quite imaginative in making Boggart-Voldemort into a fat clown. He could only imagine the Dark Lord's face if he were to see such an image. There'd probably be a round of _Crucios_ and AKs for the messenger. "You'll be quite the witch in the future Ms. Weasley. That is so long as you follow the right path." He said sagely, making the girl's face flush to the point it rivaled her hair. "Now you may wish to take a step back, there are many behind you who are looking forward to trying the spell."

"Y-Yes Sir!" Ginny stammered out before quickly running to the back, stumbling slightly and, despite trying her best to stay calm she clearly failed.

Harry seeing the girl's behavior frowned. Was he really that scary? Maybe he'd bring it up at the next staff meeting.

Morrigan who was watching from her perch shook her head and did the bird equivalent of a sigh. Her master was too dense. She didn't know whether or not to pity the girls for crushing on him, or the fact that his denseness rivaled a black hole's.

* * *

'Fascinating! This is the fifth secret passage that I've found; I wonder how many there are.' Harry thought as the secret door opened.

The first thing that Harry had done since becoming a teacher here was to get familiar with the layout of the castle. No simple task as the castle sometimes rearranged itself and the stair cases moved randomly. It was one of the many things that he had been taught to do, and he had carefully drawn up a diagram of the complex wards that protected the castle.

Albus had called him here to make sure that the castle was secure, as it was sure to be a strategic target should Voldemort return. Therefore the students would unfortunately be in the middle of the next conflict.

The Dark Lord knew how much Albus cared for his charges, and that the Headmaster would do anything for them to remain safe and properly educated. Therefore the students were the key to securing the Headmaster's cooperation, and a kidnapping would easily facilitate a change in ownership of the castle.

One would think it would be better to close Hogwarts instead of endangering the children, but it wasn't possible. Hogwarts was one of the best schools in the World, and people were on the waiting list to get in. Plus if doubled as a place to watch the Death Eater children.

And loath as he was to do so Albus admitted that in the right circumstances he would be able to manipulate those same children if necessary. No, Hogwarts couldn't afford to be closed, if it was Voldemort would be able to seize the school and the location was key due to the converging ley lines.

Harry presence here was bait for the Dark Lord, but at the same time he was here as a Protector and an Investigator. They were sure that the Dark Lord would take the bait and appear in Hogwarts, and when that happened he would use the opportunity to learn all that he could about his foe, and his Horcruxes.

He had travel around the world searching how to destroy the dark magic, and sadly he had found no safe way of doing so. The number of people that he had found who had created a Horcrux could be counted on a single hand. Not only was the process incredibly hard to do but the sheer power required made it rare for any to do so. Perhaps in the Age of the Gods when magic was said to be much stronger and not hided like now, Horcruxes were more common.

'Does Voldemort know about these secret passages? Yes... He obviously knew about them. Someone of his caliber wouldn't have a hard time finding them. The question is, how many does he know about? I already found four different ones in the last three days, and I have no idea how many there actually are. Perhaps if I'm lucky Voldemort would've left a Horcrux for me to find in one of these passages.' He thought carefully as his eyes focused to the dark path in front of him

A small squeeze from Morrigan broke him from his thoughts as he tilted his head towards his familiar. She turned her head staring at a spot as if sending a silent message.

"Whoever you are, I know you're there, and you have three seconds before I curse you." Harry demanded raising his hand threateningly.

There was no response, however his sharp ears were able to hear the sudden intake of breath, as the person moved to bolt from their hiding spot. His hand flashed as bolts of magic spat from him like a machine gun, hosing the entire corridor in spell fire.

Not long after that, he heard twin crashes and groans. Approaching carefully his wand shot into his hand as he readied himself to cast some of the more powerful and dangerous spells in his repertoire.

'Disillusioned.' He grimly, as he carefully cast the counter spell, revealing two familiar faces.

"Mr. Weasleys?" He blinked seeing the twins paralyzed on the ground, their eyes staring at him in shock. He noticed there was something in one of their hands and wandlessly summoned it to his free hand.

A quick detection spell later told him that it was heavily enchanted, and after seeing such things before in his travel was able to discern its purpose easily.

'A map? No not just any map! A map of Hogwarts!' He thought with wide eyes. His eyes narrowed as saw a blot of ink labeled Albus Dumbledore moving in his office. Slowly he saw the names of everyone else in the castle moving about, and even himself as well as the motionless Weasleys in front of him.

"You two..." He called, lifting his eyes form the parchment. "I'm going to let you go, and I want you to stand immediately. Any move for your wand and you'll be spending the next week in St. Mungo or worse. Blink if you understand me." They blinked once and he canceled the body bind.

The twins feeling the binds on their body lift gasped letting out a small cough, as they pushed themselves into a sitting position.

"Bloody hell-"

"-that was-"

"-not a pleasant feeling-"

"-we've felt the curse before-"

"-but never as strong as that!"

"It was if our body..."

""Really turned to stone!""

They finished together while looking at Harry with small awe. The boy's face stayed calm, not betraying any emotion, as he raised his wand. "Stand and keep your hands where I can see them."

The twin blinked when they heard the young Professor's tone. It was very different from the one he used when he taught them yesterday. They can detect there seriousness in there and were wondering if the professor was in a bad mood.

Harry watched as they slowly stood up, his wand trailing them at every moment. "Two students wandering the secret passages, carrying an enchanted map capable of showing the location of every person in this school. You two must be up to something mischievous." He said sharply. "Or perhaps… you're a pair of Dark Wizards who had infiltrated the school using polyjuice and are intent on enacting some nefarious plot."

""WHAT?!"" They chorused in shock.

"I'm going to ask each of you a single question. Get it wrong and I'll pour veritaserum down your throat, and question you until I'm satisfied. Now tell me, which one of you is Fred Weasley?" Harry asked, ignoring their shock, his voice, firm and cold as his eyes gleaming dangerously in the dark.

The one that his wand was aiming at cautiously raised his hand, gulping in fear. Both of them understood that there was something different about their professor now, and going by the way he was acting would kill them where they stood without any care in the world.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he switched his wand to George "When you used the _Riddikulus_ on your Boggart, what was my comment about it?"

George can't hold the twitch on his lip when the question was asked. "You said 'Boy, imagine the face of the Death Eaters in Azkaban if they saw their beloved Lord dressed like this.' Sir."

Harry nodded, face not showing any sign of emotion before turning back to Fred. "Yesterday you asked how I was able to differentiate you from your twin. What was my answer?"

"You said it was a secret." Hearing that Harry's lip twitched a little, as he lowered his wand and gave them a small nod.

"Correct answers." Harry responded and seeing this the twins demeanor relaxed. "I apologize for my paranoid behavior, but it was necessary."

"Necessary?" George asked.

"I've traveled to many places, and met many people. Not all were friendly. So excuse my paranoid behavior but it keeps me alive. Morrigan here has kept me alive many times." Harry explained while stroking his companion's feathers. She flapped her wings proudly while the twins appeared to be intrigued at the things they just heard. "Now, mind tell me why you two were on your way to Hogsmeade? If I recall correctly the only time you're allowed off the grounds is during designated weekends."

""Hogsmeade sir?""

"We don't know-"

"-what you're talking about."

In response, Harry merely raised the parchment he held and the twins said innocently.

"We just want to buy something sir."

"Nothing illegal of course."

"Just somethings good enough."

"To make people laugh."

Harry close his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had expected their answer to be something like this, and inwardly wondered why he even bothered to ask the question in the first place.

"It's only the second day. Why didn't you buy everything before school began?" He asked dryly.

"Well, we did but."

"Professor McGonagall proved to be."

"A formidable enemy."

"She took everything before we had a chance to hide it."

"So we decided to go to Hogsmeade and."

""Buy new supplies.""

They finished while hanging an arm over each other's shoulders as they grinned at the youngest professor. He couldn't help but smirk at their antics, trust McGonagall to confiscate their goodies to try and keep order.

"What about you Professor?"

"What are you doing in this dark."

"Gloomy."

"Secretive."

"Place by yourself?"

"First, stop talking like that, it's quite annoying." Harry said, his eyebrow twitching as the twins grinned mischievously. "Second I'm checking over the school's defenses, and locating any vulnerabilities. Secret passages are one such thing."

"Ohh, so our dear youngest and lovable Professor loves to travel around Hogwarts eh?" Fred asked rhetorically with amusement in his voice.

"You can say so Mr. Weasley." Harry nodded "Hogwarts is quite fascinating, I've seen many places during my travels and adventure, and Hogwarts is no doubt one of the best I've ever seen." He said fondly, eyes glazing over with nostalgia.

"One of?" George inquired in an interested manner.

"A tale for another time Mr. Weasley, now follow me back to the school." Harry replied with a polite smile.

"S-Sir, about the map?" Fred asked

"Oh, this?" Harry raised the map to them before he smirked playfully. "Make no mistake, I won't take it from you but I'll be borrowing it. Don't worry, I'll eventually return it to you since this is your property." He added the last part when he noticed the twins' deflated look.

"Really sir?" George asked in surprise, thinking that they were about to lose the key to their success. Thank Merlin that Professor Potter wasn't going to confiscate it.

"Yes, however, I can't show any favoritism . So, fifteen point will be taken from Gryffindor for sneaking out to Hogsmeade without permission." Harry winked, chuckling at their looks of dismay.

"Oh! So cruel!"

"How could you!"

"You deny us from our freedom!"

"You take our map of mischief!"

""Then you take points from us!"" They finished together, sending a mocking glare to the Professor.

"Shall I take another point for questioning a teacher?" Harry asked smirking. The twins responded by shutting their mouths with an audible click. "Next time gentleman, make sure you don't get caught." He suggested before walking away, thoughts of the map flowing through his head.

Oh, make no mistake he would give it back to them, but only after he had thoroughly gone over every single aspect of the map with a fine tooth comb. If his estimate was right the twins should get it back sometime around the end of the school year. Enough time for him to recreate the map and possibly upgrade it.

* * *

Hermione rechecked her homework that she had just done. It had been on Acromantula, a giant version of the tarantula only a lot more deadly and highly poisonous, something that would make all spiders from mundane World cry 'Mommy' at sight of them.

Professor Potter had given them the assignment, only a summary of what you had learned during his lecture. Overall it wasn't a difficult piece of homework.

...

...

...

Okay she had to admit to most students -except her- the assignment would've been difficult. While it was true that Professor Potter had properly explained everything and shown a practical demonstration, the number of students who had been paying attention to the lecture and not him had been close to nil.

Half the room had been staring at him dreamily while the other half stared at him in amazement. Though she would never admit it out loud she had been sneaking glances towards him every now and then when he smile.

What?! She was a girl! You can't blame her! He was charming, kind, smart, magically powerful, mature, and best of all only a year older than her! In Mundane Worl, he is perfect candidate to become Boyfriend!

'Is this how Lavender and Parvati feel?' She thought her face tinged red. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, perhaps she could have small chat with Lavender and Parvati then…

No!

The blush on her face brightened before she adopted a horrified look. Professor Potter is a teacher! Relationships between them are not permitted and not moral. Not to mention she was still too young. Ugh, what had she been thinking!

She let out a sigh, rubbing her temple. Anyway, Professor Potter's teaching method was quite good, and it had easily been the best DADA lesson she ever had. While it was an honor to have been taught by THE Albus Dumbledore for a month, it had mostly been theory. While she enjoyed the lectures she had much preferred Professor Potter's more hand-on approach.

Just about everyone had enjoyed the practical portion, and why not? They had been exposed to dangerous creatures and were being protected by what could be called a prodigy responsible for the defeat of the last Dark Lord.

She shook her head once again before putting away her homework. She had already finished checking it over and was once again amazed at how easy it had been to grasp the concepts that were taught to them.

Smiling she cleaned her area before heading to bed. The next DADA class would be on Thursday, and Professor Potter had said the homework would be due the day after on Friday. Though he was more than willing to accept it early should someone hand it in.

She closed her eyes, allowing her smile to widen a bit. She couldn't wait for Professor Potter's next class! It had absolutely no relation to the fact that when he smiled she felt her entire being warm up. No! It was because of his teaching method and intelligence. That was the reason, she kept telling herself.

* * *

Lucius stared at the letter that he had received from his son.

Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived, teaching at Hogwarts, a thirteen years old boy, a boy only one year older than his son.

He don't know whether to be impressed at Dumbledore or to curse the old man. Probably the latter though seeing that he would never openly admit being impressed by the wily man.

To think the Chief Warlock would pull out his main weapon as the opening move. It was completely unexpected, had all the subtlety of a _Bombarda_ to the face and been so completely out of character that it left Lucius slack jawed for a moment. It seemed like the rumors that the Dark Lord had not died that night had some merit, if Dumbledore was willing to expose the savior of the Wizarding World after all these years.

Oh don't misunderstand him. He had never fully agreed with the Pure Blood Dogma of wiping out all the mudbloods. After all if they were all dead than who would be the labor force. No it was far more efficient to simply rule over them, than it was to kill them all.

He didn't' have problems with half-blood either. Children can't be blamed for their parents actions. The half-bloods would be good for breeding, and the stronger ones would no doubt be accepted into pure-blood families rather than squander their gifts. Severus was a prime example of this, and though the man had never married, he knew there were offers. He might've been a half-blood but he had single handedly crafted many of the spells used by the Death Eaters, as well as being the youngest potion master in history.

And like a proper Slytherin, he was ambitious. While the death of their Lord had been a saddening event it was also very fortunate. Lucius had never enjoyed taking orders, back when he joined he had been naïve.

The power that the Dark Lord had allowed him to taste was sweet and pleasant. Intoxicating and maddening like a drug. But like a drug, the moment you know what it really it is, the effects leave you, and you're stuck with the horrors.

Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater.

It wasn't a lie nor an exaggeration.

The mark of the Dark Lord was not only a catalyst to summon them but connected them to their master. It marked them as his representatives and existed as long as the Dark Lord lived.

Lucius knew his Lord was still alive out there. He might've been one of the few to have figured out the Dark Lord's secret to immortality, Horcrux. If the Dark Lord were a cobra then he preferred to be the unassuming coral snake. Plain looking yet highly poisonous.

He actually wasn't sure what to do. The moment the Dark Lord had 'died' he had enacted several plans to prevent himself form going to Azkaban, and considering who the minister was at the time, and that Barty Crouch had been the Head of the DMLE that was quite a feat.

In the midst of that Crouch's son had been exposed as a Death Eater. The irony of the situation had been savored over a glass of firewhiskey. After that him becoming Minister was a pipe dream. The man had no idea that his own son was a Death Eater so how could he be trusted to guide the country?

Then, after Bagnold kicked the bucket, Cornelius Fudge came in. The man was a fool of the highest order. Barty would've been a tyrant ruling with an iron fist but at least you could expect him to hold onto the belief of justice. With Fudge a few well-placed bribes and it was child's play to pour poison in his ear.

Lucius was just about Minister in everything but name…well except for the few times that Fudge turned to Dumbledore. That wily old goat managed to control Fudge with a surprising amount of deftness. Then there were the few times the man had proven not to be a complete idiot and made decisions for himself. Most often these were at meetings with other world leaders. Thank Merlin for that!

Right now he was quite content with his current life. He had a healthy heir, a beautiful wife, control of the head of state and would suffer no blame should the man fail. What else could he wish for?

Life was good.

The continued 'death' of the Dark Lord allowed him to enjoy himself. Though he idly wondered if the Dark Lord was still around would they have conquered Britain and be ruling right now?

However the dark spot on the horizon was the fact that the Dark Lord was not actually dead. After hearing about the break in at Gringotts last year coupled with Severus had told him, he knew it was only a matter of time before their master returned.

Whatever Dumbledore had hidden was important enough to risk the ire of the goblins. He had heard about the death of Quirrell after being possessed by some kind of spirit.

Lucius had his suspicions and a few well-greased palms later and his suspicions had been reinforced. The Dark Lord had been in Hogwarts seeking a way to return to power.

Then there had been the dream. In it the Dark Lord had contacted him, and instructed him to place his diary among the possessions of a Hogwarts student.

And Lucius did it.

Call him paranoid if you wished but after rumors of his Lord returning, he wanted to take no chances and wanted to ensure the man that he was still loyal. It would also give him a way to oust Dumbledore.

But now even if he got rid of Dumbledore, Harry Potter was still there. What was most distressing was than he was not an untrained brat, but both magically and physically powerful. He wasn't even able to contemplate the amount of raw physical power it would take to destroy a reinforced wall, and all that power was in the body of a 13 year old.

He still had some doubts about the boy's skills, but would admit that being able to punch through reinforced walls was quite amazing. Not at Dumbledore's level, of course, since he knew that the old man could level the whole village in Hogsmeade size with a single spell if he were so inclined.

He had been there during that first battle when the Dark Lord had squared off against Dumbledore. At the time he had been a young man, who had thought the aging wizard was nothing more than a senile and foolish man, only someone who pass out from his glory. That thought had disappeared the moment the old man pulled out his wand.

The amount of power that the two combatants were throwing around was awe inspiring. Who knew that such a fragile looking man would be able to transfigure an entire house into a full size Hungarian Horntail before animating it to attack the Dark Lord like it truly alive Dragon!

That had taught him a valuable lesson. Dumbledore was not to be crossed in any magical manner. Fighting him alone was stupidity tantamount to suicide. It would be like a squib facing a Horntail. Truly he deserve his title as one of Heavenly Four, the four strongest Wizard or Witches in the World

Getting back on track, while it was true that Harry Potter was nowhere near Dumbledore's level he was only a tenth of the old man's age and would get much stronger as he aged. Underestimating him would be a mistake of epic proportions. When he moved he needed to do so properly, and in such a way to reaffirm his position among the Families as well as the populace. He had not been one of the Dark Lord's elite just because of his money and dueling skills.

Putting down the letter he steepled his fingers. A failsafe would be needed, but in order to make one he'd need more information. Something that was sorely lacking when it came to the boy. Back when he first looked he'd been busy avoiding Azkaban, but now he'd devote his considerable resources and call in favors to get everything he could.

'It seems I need to pay Cornelius a visit. The Ministry must have some information on him from when he registered his N.E.W.T. scores and registered as a Professor.' Lucius thought as he made his way to the floo.

* * *

 **Hello all! New chapter has come out! XD**

 **I know it late to say this and sorry for that since I also have my own vacation, but allow me to said it**

 **\\(´** v **`)/ Happy New Year Everyone** **\\(´** v **`)/**

 **May You and Your Family Blessed in this New Year**

 **Now that's done, let's return to the topic. As you all can see, in here we see our Protagonist once again in class and how he teaching**

 **We still have one more chapter before we focused to all students again and people reaction about Harry in Hogwarts, of course there will be OC appearance, this is not Mundane World where people need to buy ticket for plane, a teleportaion is enough to make them appear**

 **Few of you comment about overpowered Albus or Harry, make no mistake, I already said this is AU with few Crossover. The enemies they will faces will be more dangerous and strong, everyone get upgraded I assure you, that include Hogwarts staff as well like Snape and Minerva**

 **Anyway, there nothing much to say in this chapter so, this is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


End file.
